UNCONDITIONALLY
by ookami child
Summary: "Aku hamil."/"Apa tidak masalah sesantai ini?"/"Kalau hanya menatap saja, sulit mengkategorikannya sebagai sesuatu yang serius."/"Kita akhiri saja ya?"/"Aku menggila. Tidakkah kau melihatnya?"/ [SasuHina]/ Warning inside/ Mind to read...?
1. Chapter 1

Perlahan. Beberapa butiran bening itu berebutan untuk berjatuhan di pelipisnya. Bahkan yang di keningpun tak berniat meninggalkan diri. Jangan salahkan cuaca yang memaksa keringat itu bermunculan. Jangan pula menyudutkan ruangan ini, karena beginilah sebuah kamar mandi didesain, tak selandai kamar pribadi. Kalaupun memang ingin menumpahkan kekesalan, maka tanyakan pada adrenalin yang sedang terpacu di aliran darahnya, yang memaksa jantungnya memompa melebihi kadar biasanya dan berujung pada pori-pori kulit yang bersuka cita memuntahkan butiran keringat itu.

Hanya karena sebuah benda. Kecil. Tipis. Bahkan lebih ringan dari sebuah buku tulis.

Tapi efeknya ...

Dia bahkan tak sanggup menopang tubuh seandainya tak ada dudukan kloset yang menahan berat badannya. Butiran air lain di pelupuk matanya bahkan sudah siap menampilkan aksinya. Diiringi dengan gemetar seluruh tubuh, kepalan tangan kuat tak terasa dan putaran memusingkan yang memenuhi isi kepalanya. Dan sedikit lebih kuat lagi, maka benda di genggamannya itu akan patah menjadi dua.

Berapa menit sudah dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan memandangi benda itu? Seberapa bengkak sudah bibirnya akibat terlalu lama digigit dengan putus asa tanpa sadar? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kenapa dia berpikir keras seorang diri padahal ada seseorang lain yang turut andil dengan asal muasal keberadaan benda itu di tangannya.

Benar. Orang itu. Dia harus mengetahuinya, tak peduli bahwa pacuan adrenalinnya akan menyebarkan virus ke sosok itu. Dia tak peduli. Mereka harus merasakan hal yang sama. Impas.

Dengan hampir seluruh indera penuh gemetar, dijangkaukannya tangan untuk menelusup ke dalam tasnya. Mengambil benda berbentuk persegi namun tipis, memfungsikan selayaknya benda itu harus bekerja, kemudian menyentuhkannya ke dekat telinga. Menanti ...

"_Halo?"_

"…"

"_Hinata?"_

"A-ano ..."

Getaran itu bahkan tetap setia di ujung bibirnya.

"_Ada apa?" _

Jangan. Tolong jangan semakin melemahkannya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran itu. Dia butuh lebih dari itu ...

"A-aku ..."

"_Kau kenapa? Kau dimana sekarang, Hinata_?"

Apa ini petaka? Atau anugerah seperti yang dibilang kebanyakan orang? Berawal darimana kekacauan ini? Demi Tuhan, mereka bahkan ...

"Aku hamil."

.

.

.

* * *

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: UNCONDITIONALLY **© ookami

_**Warning!**__ AU, Out of Character, Drama, Typo(s), etc _

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Berhenti menanyakan kenapa Sasuke tak menyenangi berada dikeramaian, itu sudah lumrah kalau seseorang memiliki darah Uchiha yang memang sejak lahir lebih menyukai dunia ketenangan. Tapi tak masalah kalau ingin menanyakan kenapa sekarang pemuda itu malah berdiri di pinggiran halaman sekolahnya yang tengah penuh sesak dengan manusia berbagai jenis. Dia merelakan dirinya berada di lautan manusia yang tengah berjingkrak-jingkrak meskipun dengan raut wajah mengerut tak suka. Dan itu dilakukannya hanya demi satu hal, yaitu menancapkan obsidian kelamnya di satu objek.

Sosok itu berdiri beberapa meter di depannya, bersama dengan teman-teman perempuannya yang lain. Bergerak tak kentara dengan tangan terangkat ke atas menikmati alunan musik yang tengah ditampilkan sekumpulan pemuda berseragam sama seperti mereka di atas panggung.

Sasuke tak suka melihatnya. Tapi sekaligus berbunga ketika wajah merona penuh kesenangan dari sosok itu terus tertampil dihadapannya. Ingin rasanya dia beranjak dan menjangkau tubuh mungil itu dari kerumunan, tapi Sasuke sadar dia belum punya wewenang untuk melakukan itu. Belum.

Alhasil hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya. Memfokuskan maniknya hanya pada sosok itu, menjaganya dalam pandangan agar ketika sesuatu terjadi diluar jalur, maka dengan segera dia bisa mengetahui dan menarik sosok itu ke dalam lingkarannya.

Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan saat ini. Sampai wewenang pengekangan itu didapatkannya. Segera.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak masalah sesantai ini?"

Sasuke membuyarkan sedikit fokus matanya untuk mendengarkan pertanyaan dari Shikamaru, tetap tak berniat berpaling sedikitpun. Lagi-lagi objek itu yang menjadi atensinya.

Sekarang mereka tengah duduk-duduk santai di bawah rindang pohon menikmati sisa jam istrirahat, menghadap tepat ke sisi lapangan basket tempat bercokolnya segerombolan gadis yang tengah bercengkerama dengan aktivitas sama seperti mereka, menunggu bel masuk.

"Apa terlihat sesantai itu?" sahutnya dengan nada tak beremosi.

Gaara yang ikut mendengarkan percakapan itu hanya menggerakkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan datar meskipun penasaran. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, hanya saja pemuda itu lebih memilih memasang wajah polos penuh kebodohan miliknya. "Jadi maksudnya kau ini sedang serius ya, _teme_?" lanjutnya dengan nada ketidakmengertian.

Dengan mendengus jengkel, Sasuke memutuskan kontak matanya terhadap objek itu dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Kesia-siaan, tentu saja tak berpengaruh pada bocah bersurai kuning cerah itu.

Gaara yang merebahkan tubuhnya ke rumput dan memejamkan mata memilih untuk menceburkan diri kedalam perbincangan, "Kalau hanya menatap saja, sulit mengkategorikannya sebagai sesuatu yang serius, Sasuke. Bahkan si kepala merah itu sudah beraksi mendahuluimu."

"Kepala merah? Siapa sih? Dirimu sendiri maksudnya, Gaara?" sahut Naruto masih dengan wajah keingintahuaan yang diiringi tampilan kepolosan.

"_Baka_! Si Akasuna maksudnya, Naruto!" jawab Shikamaru sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya mendorong ringan kepala Naruto.

"Hah? Sasori? Wah, benarkah itu Gaara?" sahut Naruto sedikit heboh. "Ck, ck, ck. Kau kalah cepat, _teme_."

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang menggerakkan telunjukkan ke arah kepala Naruto, "Diam, _dobe_!"

"Kalian ini! Berhenti menyentuh kepala tampanku."

"Tampan itu bukan untuk kepala, Naruto." sahut Gaara dengan santainya.

"Heh! Terserahku me—"

"Berisik!" Sasuke menajamkan suaranya, "Berhenti membuat keributan yang menimbulkan perhatian ke arah kita."

Sasuke mendesah kesal ketika teman-temannya menurut untuk bungkam sejenak. Membiarkannya mencerna lagi kalimat Gaara sebelumnya terkait Sasori yang juga tengah mengincar objek favoritnya. Tak perlu khawatir sebetulnya, tapi was-was itu perlu ada, sebagai antisipasi. Dan jujur, itu membuatnya kesal sekarang.

"Sampai kapan ingin berada di zona aman?" lanjut Shikamaru penuh nada kebosanan namun sarat kepedulian yang hanya sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya saja yang bisa mendeteksi nada bicara itu. "Jangan terlalu yakin kalian masih berada di jalur perasaan yang sama."

Sasuke memandang wajah Shikamaru meminta penjelasan. Dan ternyata malah Gaara yang memilih untuk merespon tatapan penuh tanyanya.

"Sesuatu itu bisa lepas kalau tidak ada pengikatnya, Sasuke. Biarpun seluruh jagat raya mengetahui _chemistry_ kalian, tapi dia tetap bukan milikmu sekarang ini. Dia bebas mengepakkan pesonanya kemana-mana, 'kan?"

"Dan siapapun berhak mendapatkan pesona itu," lanjut Shikamaru mengikuti jejak Gaara memejamkan matanya, "Termasuk kami."

Dua kata. Sanggup membuat tubuh Sasuke tersentak dan menegang seketika, diiringi tatapan tajam menusuk ke arah dua makhluk yang tengah merebahkan tubuh mereka di atas rumput dengan pose penuh ketidakpedulian terhadap sosok Sasuke yang sudah siap menerkam. Dua makhluk itu tahu keterperanjatan Sasuke, tapi memilih untuk tak peduli.

"Hinata memang manis," celetuk Naruto penuh ketidaksadaran dengan kondisi Sasuke yang tengah memanas.

"_Dobe_." Seketika desisan Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit merinding. Jelas dialah yang akan menjadi pelampiasan pemuda Uchiha itu. Gaara dan Shikamaru mungkin tak terjangkau.

"Ma-makanya, _teme,_" lanjut Naruto gugup. "Ayo beraksi! Dan semua beres, kan?"

"Tutup mul—" Belum sempat tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk meraih leher Naruto, bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat terlanjur berbunyi dan menghentikan niat brutalnya terhadap bocah Namikaze itu. Dengan kejengkelan memenuhi ubun-ubunnya, Sasuke segera berdiri dari duduknya dan memilih bergerak menjauhi gerombolan yang sedari tadi ternyata sangat sukses memancing emosinya.

"Brengsek, kalian!" sahutnya sambil berlalu.

Melihat kepergiannya, ketiga pemuda yang masih setia di bawah pohon itu hanya tersenyum tipis penuh kepuasan. Teman mereka yang satu itu memang jenius, tapi tetap saja kebodohannya nampak kalau berurusan dengan hal semacam ini. Merepotkan. Kadang mereka perlu memberi sentilan tak penting dulu baru dia mau bergerak dan memulai permainan.

Mereka sengaja melakukannya, tentu saja. Memancing dan memercikkan api. Yah, bosan juga kan kalau hanya melihat sesuatu yang datar tanpa ada sebuah konflik.

.

.

.

Hinata bergerak perlahan ke rak buku lain untuk mengkamuflase penghindarannya. Pura-pura menelusurkan jemarinya di susunan buku yang nyatanya satu judul bukupun tak sempat dicerna oleh mata dan otaknya.

"Apa akhir minggu ini benar-benar tidak bisa, Hinata?"

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya penuh penyesalan yang sengaja ditampakkan dan berbalik untuk kembali memandang si penanya.

"Maaf, Sasori. Aku tidak mungkin menolak Neji, dia sudah minta ditemani jauh sebelum kau memberitahu tentang pesta itu."

Sasori yang tengah berdiri dengan tangan di dalam saku hanya menatap gadis dihadapannya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Hm, baiklah, kalau memang minggu ini tak bisa," sahutnya sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Hinata, digerakkannya tangan untuk meraih helaian rambut gadis itu dengan ekspresi penuh pengharapan. "Mungkin minggu depan, bagaimana?" bisiknya lembut tepat di depan wajah gugup Hinata.

"Eh, yah—" Ini gawat, Hinata merasa ini sudah siaga satu. Jangan sampai hal yang ditakutkannya terjadi, "ki-kita lihat saja minggu depan ya?"

Sasori menelusurkan matanya ke seluruh permukaan wajah gadis manis itu dengan pendambaannya yang ditampakkan dengan sengaja. Lalu mendiamkan tatapannya untuk menikmati sejenak keindahan itu, sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk mengakhiri kegugupan Hinata dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk berpamitan. "Sampai nanti, kalau begitu."

"Ya. Sampai nanti," sahut Hinata penuh kelegaan ketika pemuda itu berlalu perlahan dari hadapannya.

Merepotkan, sekaligus menegangkan. Meskipun sedikit menyenangkan sebenarnya didekati oleh pemuda sebaik Sasori. Hanya saja Hinata bukanlah gadis kebanyakan yang menyenangi bentuk perhatian yang tak pernah diharapkan, apalagi memanfaatkannya. Tidak. Hinata tidak akan melakukan itu.

Seandainya dia tak memiliki fokus lain, maka dengan senang hati dia akan meladeni Sasori. Tapi Hinata terlanjur terikat hati dan pandangan pada sosok lain. Dan sialnya seseorang itu terlalu berbahaya untuk diajak bermain santai.

Janganlah menganggap Hinata terlalu percaya diri karena beranggapan bahwa sosok itu juga mengikatkan dirinya pada Hinata. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Meskipun tanpa pernyataan, tanpa pengakuan, dia cukup meyakini seseorang itu menancapkan fokus pandangannya hanya pada Hinata.

Dan jujur saja, Hinata menikmati sensasi penjagaan sosok itu terhadapnya, meskipun tak tertampak jelas. Tapi bukan berarti dia juga menyetujui keposesifannya, kadangkala Hinata kesal dengan sikap keras orang itu ketika dia berada di luar lingkaran zona _chemistry_ mereka. Responnya cenderung berlebihan.

Maka dari itu Hinata tak mempermasalahkan ketika tak pernah ada status pasti dihubungan mereka. Dia terlalu enggan untuk membayangkan bagaimana pengekangan yang akan dilakukan orang itu kalau dia benar-benar menjatuhkan dirinya kedekapannya.

Lebih baik seperti sekarang. Bebas. Tapi tetap dijalur yang sama. Lingkaran yang sama. Cukup hanya mengetahui kalau mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dan menunggu sampai kesiapan itu datang.

Mungkin terdengar naif dan merepotkan. Tapi Hinata menyukai kondisi ini, jadi apa yang harus dirisaukan?

Tentu ada. Kerisauan itu datang pada akhirnya. Kenyamanan yang tak bertahan lama, karena nyatanya sebelah pihak mulai merasakan kejenuhan itu. Ketidaknyamaan harus menyaksikan sesuatu yang diklaimnya sebagai milik pribadi malah dinikmati orang lain membuat lawan mainnya geram dan merancang tindakan final. Dan Hinata tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari itu. Maka dari itu, sekuat tenaga dia mengusahakan agar hal itu terus tertunda, dengan cara menghindari sebisa mungkin akan sesuatu yang memancing emosi sosok itu. Seperti sekarang, menghindari Sasori. Dan meredam kecemburuan.

Kesia-siaan.

Karena pada faktanya, ketika sekarang Hinata sudah benar-benar memfokuskan inderanya untuk memilih sebuah buku di perpustakaan itu, dia malah tak menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di ujung rak bagian belakang dengan jalan keluar yang sudah terhalang sesosok tubuh tegap dan tinggi yang memiliki manik hitam pekat di matanya, tengah menatapnya dengan sarat emosi tertahan.

"Apa yang diinginkannya?"

Hinata tersentak. Suara bariton itu terlalu familiar di telinganya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati sesosok pemuda berdiri kokoh dengan tangan bersidekap di dada, dilengkapi tatapan tajam penuh ketidaksukaan.

Hinata memilih diam dan membiarkan kecanggungan menguasainya sampai sosok itu mendekatkan diri dan berdiri dekat dihadapannya. Memojokkan tubuhnya di dinding di antara celah sempit rak buku.

Hinata memberanikan diri menatap manik kelam itu dan berusaha memancarkan penenangan dari lavender pucatnya. "Hanya ajakan pergi ke sebuah pesta," sahutnya dalam suara lirih. "Dan tentu saja aku menolaknya," tambahnya lagi dengan nada tergesa.

Manik mereka hanya bertatapan dalam diam selama beberapa waktu, saling mencari ketenangan yang diakhiri dengan ketidakpuasaan di satu pihak.

Pemuda itu memajukan tubuhnya untuk semakin mendesak Hinata di dinding. Menundukkan kepalanya untuk melekatkan kening mereka yang seketika membuat wajah Hinata merona tak terkira. Sekaligus mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mengurung Hinata di antara tubuh tingginya dan dinding.

"Kita akhiri saja ya?" Hembusan hangat itu menerpa wajah Hinata dalam bisikan lirih.

"Sa-Sasuke …."

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Hinata terdiam mendengar nada suara itu. Apa dia baru saja mendengar nada permohonan putus asa dari pemuda itu?

"Aku menggila, Hinata. Tidakkah kau melihatnya?"

"A-aku—" Jantung Hinata terasa mau meledak saat itu juga.

"Omong kosong dengan semua ini, aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu," desis Sasuke sambil menancapkan cengkeraman sebelah tangannya di lengan atas Hinata. "Sendirian."

Hinata menelan ludah akibat desisan penuh emosi itu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh."

Hinata terbelalak sekarang. Cinta? Sasuke menggunakan kata itu untuk menggambarkan perasaannya? Yang benar saja. Mereka bahkan belum genap berumur tujuh belas tahun, bagaimana mungkin perasaan itu tertampak jelas dikehidupan mereka yang masih penuh dengan hura-hura.

Keraguan. Ketidakpercayaan. Keterpanaan.

Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan hal ini dengan seserius itu? Mereka memang saling menyukai, tapi apa memang harus menggunakan istilah itu? Terlalu berat bagi Hinata. Membebani. Atau lebih buruknya adalah ... mengekangnya.

Ah, betapa naifnya seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Tidakkah dia melihat keseriusan Sasuke ketika menjaganya beberapa tahun terakhir ini sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMP? Tidakkah dia bisa mengartikan tatapan mendamba pemuda itu yang bahkan melebihi tatapan ayahnya sendiri terhadap putri kesayangannya? Bisakah dia mengabaikan keposesifan lelaki itu yang bahkan setara dengan _acting_ para bintang drama percintaan di televisi yang kerapkali ditonton Hinata? Dan haruskah dia menyangkal bagaimana seriusnya pemuda itu menolak segala bentuk rayuan dan godaan dari gadis-gadis yang jauh lebih sempurna dari Hinata hanya demi gadis itu?

Ah, Sasuke … Kenapa? Kenapa harus membuat Hinata merasakan degupan mengerikan ini dihatinya? Dan kenapa juga harus membuat dia menahan tangis sekeras ini demi sebuah pengakuan yang seumur hidup Hinata membuatnya baru pertama kali seperti melayang ke langit. Berlebihan. Tapi itu nyata adanya.

Sekarang … Hinata tak punya pilihan. Dia terjerat. Terhipnotis. Terbuai.

Dengan gemetar dan tak ada suara yang sanggup keluar, ditundukkannya kepala untuk melekatkannya pada dada bidang pemuda itu. Kemudian dengan perlahan menggerakkan kedua lengan mungilnya untuk melingkari tubuh tinggi Sasuke. Memeluknya dalam kehangatan.

Oke. Bendera putih sudah dikibarkan. Hinata menyerah. Kalimat pendek yang mungkin hanya akan diucapkan pemuda itu sekali ini, sanggup meruntuhkan pertahanan Hinata. Sederhana. Hanya kalimat dengan beberapa kata.

Sasuke yang tersentak ketika tangan mungil itu memeluknya hanya bisa mengedipkan mata beberapa kali karena terlalu terkejut dengan respon Hinata. Apa yang salah? Kenapa gadis itu terisak di pelukannya. Dan apa arti dekapan ini?

"Hinata?"

"Bodoh!" gumam Hinata, tapi Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya, "Akan kulaporkan pada Neji kau sudah membuatku menangis."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Hinata mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya pemuda itu dan memilih untuk mengangkat kepala dan menjinjitkan tubuhnya. Lalu memejamkan mata dengan wajah terbalut rona kemerahan, kemudian dengan perlahan menyentuhkan bibir mungilnya ke benda serupa milik Sasuke.

Lebih dari sekedar tersentak, Sasuke bahkan merasa waktu terhenti seketika saat benda basah dan lembut itu menyentuh bibirnya. Dengan bodohnya bahkan dia tak sempat menutup mata menikmati benda yang menurut Sasuke terkategori berbahaya karena sifatnya yang sanggup memabukkan dalam rentan waktu singkat.

Hanya beberapa detik. Tapi penuh berbagai rasa. Ciuman singkat. Tapi sanggup membuat wajah keduanya berganti warna dengan corak yang sama. Merah.

"Apa ini?" bisik Sasuke dalam nada keterpanaannya.

"Menurutmu?" sahut Hinata yang kembali melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Sasuke. Lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Hanya saja dengan wajah yang tetap tersembunyi. "Kau meminta kita mengakhirinya, kan?"

Kejeniusan Sasuke berjalan lambat. Harus beberapa kali kedipan mata lagi baru dia menyadari maksud Hinata. Dengan tampang bodoh penuh seringai tak jelas, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menggerakkan tangannya membalas pelukan gadis itu. Melekatkannya dalam dekapan erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher gadis itu yang tertutupi surai indigonya. Mencoba menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma yang setengah mati dimimpikannya setiap malam—tidak, bahkan setiap waktu. _Shit_! Sasuke merasa jantungnya siap meledak kapan saja kalau tidak segera dinetralisir.

"Jadi … kita?" Dan dia masih kurang puas.

Hinata terkikik pelan dalam benaman wajahnya, perlahan kembali diangkatnya kepala dan memberanikan diri memperlihatkan wajah meronanya pada Sasuke, "Hm?"

Sasuke terpana menatap senyum itu. Manis. Dan sanggup membuatnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Cukuplah. Tak perlu kejelasan lagi. Gadis ini miliknya. Hanya miliknya sendiri. Sedari dulu. Dan kejadian hari ini hanyalah formalitas.

Ah, ingatkan Sasuke untuk memberikan bonus pada gerombolan gila diluaran sana yang berhasil memancing emosinya untuk melakukan tindakan ini.

_Finally _... Ketidakpastian ini berakhir menyenangkan. Untuk saat ini ….

Dan sayangnya, mereka terlalu muda untuk menyadari bahwa mungkin saja ketidakpastian itu akan berlanjut dikemudian hari. Bahkan berbelit dengan rasa-rasa lain. Yang takkan pernah diprediksi oleh mereka sebelumnya.

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading**_

_7 July 2014_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**__****__****Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: UNCONDITIONALLY** © ookami

_**Warning!**__ AU, Rate T semi M, Out of Character, Drama, typo(s), etc**.**_

**_Terinspirasi dari beberapa bacaan keren di wattpad—jadi jangan heran kalau merasa familiar dengan beberapa plot—ditambah bumbu-bumbu nyata di sekitar kehidupan saya saat masih berseragam._**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ini tidak seperti bayangannya. Ini melebihi ekspektasinya. Bukan seperti ini yang pernah terpikir olehnya dulu. Oke, sebenarnya dia mulai tak peduli, karena ini begitu melenakan. Dia menyukainya, Hinata sangat menyukainya.

Ternyata berpacaran dengan Sasuke bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan berlebihan. Yah, sikap posesif-nya memang tak berkurang, malah semakin parah. Kadang memang membuat Hinata gerah, tapi kebanyakan malah membuatnya bahagia. Karena ternyata Sasuke terlalu lihai membalut keposesifan itu dalam bentuk yang manis sehingga membuat Hinata betah bertahan, bahkan menuntut.

Sasuke cukup tahu alasan kenapa dulu Hinata enggan mengikatkan diri dengannya, dan sekarang dia mulai mengerti dan memahami lalu menjadikan itu sebagai pembelajaran. Dia belajar bermain pelan dan melilitkan ikatan itu sedikit demi sedikit sesuai dengan kenyamanan Hinata, tanpa harus membuang jati dirinya sebagai seseorang yang selalu bersikap dominan.

Gadis itu hanya tahu betapa pemuda itu melindungi dan menyayanginya dengan sangat baik. Dan Sasuke memang sengaja membangun citra itu dihadapan Hinata, bukan untuk mengelabui, tapi dia memang ingin benar-benar menjadi yang terbaik bagi Hinata, beradaptasi untuknya. Meskipun dibalik itu dia tetap menampilkan taringnya dengan beringas kepada siapa saja yang berusaha untuk menarik kekasihnya dari lingkarannya. Dia juga tetap bersikap keras kepada apa atau siapapun itu yang berpotensi menjauhkan Hinata darinya. Dan tentu saja itu tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu.

Dan sekarang meraka tengah menikmati betapa manisnya sebuah hubungan yang diawali dengan sesuatu yang bernama cinta pertama. Tiada hari tanpa Sasuke di samping seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang menyangkal bahwa hanya Hinata lah yang bisa meredakan keliaran Sasuke ketika pemuda itu tengah berpesta pora dengan keberingasannya bersama teman-temannya, yang bahkan dulu tak ada satupun yang bisa menghentikannya kalau memang sedang terlibat kekacauan.

Bahkan tak ada komplain berarti dari Neji dan Hiashi Hyuuga—selaku kakak dan ayah Hinata— saat mengetahui putrinya tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Yah, mereka terlalu mengenal keluarga Uchiha dalam waktu lama, sehingga percaya saja bahwa pemuda itu akan menjaga Hinata dengan baik.

Ini bahkan sudah berbulan-bulan sejak seantero sekolah mengetahui hubungan mereka secara resmi. Bahkan sekarang Hinata dan Sasuke sudah duduk dibangku terakhir mereka di SMA, dan tengah asyik merencanakan masa depan mereka dalam ragam pilihan Universitas dan jurusan kuliah.

Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke akan mengikuti kemanapun tujuan universitasnya. Maka saat dia bilang akan tetap kuliah di kota ini, Sasuke tak banyak bicara dan langsung mencari jurusan keinginannya di universitas pilihan Hinata.

Inilah yang kadang membuat Hinata heran dan kesal secara bersamaan. Sasuke terkesan terlalu mempusatkan hidupnya pada Hinata. Bukan Hinata menolak atau tak menyenanginya, bukan. Hanya saja, baginya Sasuke itu terlalu … serius. Dan kadangkala itu terasa tak nyaman dan membebani.

.

.

.

Hinata tengah asyik mengaduk susu cokelatnya sambil melamun memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendekatkan Sakura dengan Naruto yang terang-terangan sudah menampakkan ketertarikannya pada sahabat perempuannya itu. Mungkin dia harus—

"Memikirkan apa?" Ah, Hinata terlalu terbuai dengan lamunannya sampai-sampai tak menyadari dengan kehadiran sosok yang kedua lengan kokohnya tengah memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Sasuke …."

"Hm?" Pemuda itu sekarang membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Hinata dan menciumi kulit kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa cepat kembali?" ucap Hinata sambil mengangkat cangkir minumnya untuk diminum.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika melihat cangkirnya kesayangannya lah yang tengah digunakan Hinata untuk minumannya, "Gaara tidak datang. Shikamaru malas karena kurang orang."

Hinata terkekeh mendengar kegagalan Sasuke dan teman-temannya bermain bola hanya karena ketidakhadiran Gaara, memangnya tidak bisa digantikan orang lain? Terlalu solider.

"Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?" Sasuke masih menuntut rasa penasarannya ketika melihat Hinata melamun saat dia memasuki dapur.

"Ah, hanya memikirkan Sakura dan Naruto."

Sasuke mendengus dan melepaskan pelukannya untuk meraih cangkir di tangan Hinata. "Abaikan saja. Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tapi—"

"Terlalu manis," ucap Sasuke setelah mencoba meneguk sedikit susu cokelat buatan Hinata. Melihat itu, seketika membuat Hinata memutar bola matanya dan memilih mengabaikan dengan terus melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Mungkin Naruto terlalu agresif, dan Sakura kurang menyukai tipe itu. Harusnya dia lebih—"

"Itu karena Sakura sama agresifnya. Jadi mereka berlawanan."

Lagi-lagi. Sasuke selalu saja punya bantahan untuk membela sahabatnya. Hinata mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan intens.

"Aku hanya ingin—"

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal lain saat sedang berduaan?" sahut Sasuke sambil meraih pinggang Hinata dan mendekatkannya dengan tubuhnya. "Cukup toleransiku membiarkan mereka berkeliaran disekitar kita saat di luaran."

Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu bahkan sekarang semakin mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka dengan kontak mata yang tak terputus. "Sa-Sasuke …."

"Ini tempatku. Hanya ada aku dan kau." bisik Sasuke dengan napas hangat yang menguar dari mulut beraroma mint-nya. "Bagaimana kalau dengan topik 'kita' saja?"

Hinata menelan ludah. Dan jangan tanya apa rupa wajahnya sekarang ini. Hinata sudah sering melafalkan mantera kalau pemuda ini berbahaya. Tapi tetap saja dia tak berdaya melawan pesona Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlalu menjerat dan membuat Hinata tak berkutik hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Sulit bagi Sasuke untuk menahan seringainya ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Betapa manisnya … Kenapa gadis itu tak pernah mengerti betapa berbahayanya raut wajah merona itu bagi mereka berdua? Dan tolong diingat, bahwa Sasuke hanyalah seorang pemuda yang berada dimasa puber dengan hormon yang tengah melimpah. Jadi jangan salahkan kalau sekarang dia—dengan gejolak menggebu—mulai mendekatkan bibirnya di pipi mulus gadis yang tengah dipeluknya. Dikecupinya dengan pelan sebelah permukaan wajah Hinata sembari menelusurkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu.

Ah, tidak. Jangan lagi. Ini berbahaya. Kondisinya rentan. Hinata tidak ingin memikirkan kejadian itu akan berulang lagi.

Hinata mencengkeram bahu Sasuke dengan bergetar. Dia bergidik dan berusaha menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Ini gawat. Dia merutuki otaknya yang terlalu lambat untuk mencari pengalihan.

"Sa-Sasuke .…" ucapnya lirih, "Sudah ma-makan?"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis sambil terus menggigit pelan telinga Hinata ketika mendengar kalimat tanya gadis itu.

"Ka-kalau mandi, bagaimana?" Betapa bodohnya Hinata menggunakan pertanyaan berbahaya itu yang malah semakin membuat Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"Ya, aku mau mandi," sahutnya sambil kembali menatap manik lavender Hinata dengan pandangan seduktif yang seketika membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri, "Mandi keringat."

Hinata hanya mampu terperanjat saat bibirnya langsung terbungkam dengan benda hangat milik Sasuke. Dia ingin berontak tapi tubuhnya melawan isi kepalanya. Dia terlalu tak berdaya dengan ciuman Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak melumatnya, belum. Tapi Sasuke mengawali ciumannya dengan kelembutan yang membuat Hinata tak punya alasan untuk mengusahakan tubuhnya lebih keras lagi melawan tubuh kokoh itu.

Selalu begitu. Sasuke selalu menggunakan trik itu. Dan ketika kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan, Hinata sudah terlanjur terbuai dan menikmati, melupakan keengganannya, dan membiarkan Sasuke menguasainya dengan sepenuhnya.

Bahkan ketika tubuhnya terasa melayang saat Sasuke mengangkat pinggangnya untuk membawanya berlalu ke kamar pemuda itu, Hinata malah mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Dan ditengah euforia yang memabukkan itu, Hinata masih sempat memikirkan betapa berbahayanya yang akan mereka lakukan ini. Bahkan ini sudah kesekian kalinya .…

Tapi, siapa yang bisa melewatkan gejolak memabukkan ini? Sekuat apa mereka bisa melawan perasaan menggebu ini saat tak ada satupun yang memberi ketegasan batasan itu pada mereka? Maka hanya dengan bermodalkan insting dan perasaan yang diliputi hormon berlebih, mereka memilih untuk menyerah dan menyambut hasrat itu penuh semangat, dan berdalih dengan menganggap bahwa itu semua didominasi oleh rasa yang menurut mereka bernama … cinta.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan perlahan saat getaran itu terus mengirimkan gelombang ke telinganya. Sekitarnya remang dan sunyi, hanya penyusupan lampu jalanan melalui balkonlah yang menerangi ruangan itu, kamarnya. Ini sudah malam, berapa jam dia tertidur?

Ditundukkannya kepala untuk menengok beban berat yang tengah menindih dada bidangnya. Seulas senyum tipis nampak di bibirnya saat mendapati benda apa itu. Digerakkannya tangan untuk membelai helaian rambut Hinata yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi memeluknya erat.

Sasuke tersadar. Getaran itu menghilang. Pasti milik Hinata. Dengan enggan dan perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat sedikit kepala Hinata dan menggesernya ke sisi lain ranjang. Masih dengan perlahan, digerakkan tubuh untuk mencari helaian pakaiannya dan bergegas mencari sumber getaran yang telah sukses membangunkan tidur nyamannya.

Ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab yang tertera di layar ponsel Hinata, dilihatnya panggilan Neji lah yang paling akhir mencoba menghubungi ponsel itu.

Dibalasnya panggilan itu dengan men-_dial_ ulang nomor itu. Hanya sekian detik menunggu, panggilan itu langsung tersambung.

"_Hinata? Kau dimana_?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak mendengar nada berlebihan milik Neji. "Di apartemenku, Neji."

"_Sasuke_?"

"Hn."

"_Mana Hinata? Kenapa tadi teleponku tidak diangkat?"_

"Dia masih tidur."

"…"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Aku meninggalkannya sebentar untuk bermain bola di klub. Saat aku datang dia tertidur."

"…"

"Ingin aku membangunkannya?"

"_Tidak. Biarkan saya dulu, aku cuma bertanya-tanya kenapa sampai jam segini dia masih tidak di rumah saat aku menelpon Hanabi tadi_."

"Aku akan segera membangunkannya dan mengantar pulang," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang hanya sesama tipe _alpha male_ seperti Neji lah yang bisa mengartikannya. Berebut dominasi.

"_Segera. Aku akan mencek sesaat lagi saat kalian sampai di rumah_."

"Hn." Dan Neji menutup sambungan telepon itu tanpa salam penutup, seperti biasa.

Kembali Sasuke menghela napas dalam bentuk dengusan. Pemuda Hyuuga itu berada di belahan kota lain, bahkan dengan gamblang dia sudah menyerahkan penjagaan Hinata pada Sasuke saat dia akan berangkat untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, tapi kenapa masih bersikap berlebihan seperti ini?

Sasuke bergerak mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan punggung terbuka. Sulit bagi pemuda Uchiha itu untuk menahan senyum bahagianya saat melihat wajah manis itu terlelap dengan damainya. Dengan pelan, ditundukkan kepala untuk mengecup pipi halus gadis itu sembari menggerakkan sebelah tangan untuk membelai pelan pelipis kekasihnya.

Ditengah segala keresahannya dalam menjalani kesepian hidupnya, hanya momen inilah yang membuat Sasuke merasakan perasaan damai. Hanya saat berdekatan dengan Hinata lah yang membuatnya bisa menatap sisi lain dari sebuah kehidupan normal tanpa ada tekanan dari berbagai pihak yang kerapkali membuatnya harus membentengi diri. Gadis Hyuuga itu sangat besar pengaruhnya bagi kehidupan kacau Sasuke, dan dia sadar itu.

_Shit!_

Sasuke tersentak. Dia tersadar akan sesuatu yang dilupakannya saat mereka beraktivitas tadi. Dia teringat, lupa memakai benda itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia selalai ini? Ah, sial. Dia bingung harus menyudutkan siapa, karena nyatanya itu disebabkan oleh kebutaannya akan gejolak yang terlalu menggebu saat Hinata merespon hasratnya. Dan kenapa juga gadis itu tidak mengingatkannya tadi? Padahal beberapa waktu sebelum ini Hinata yang selalu tegas memperingatkannya. Apa tadi dia sama sebergairahnya seperti Sasuke sampai-sampai terikut dengan kelalaian ini?

Ah, hanya kali ini. Bahkan tadi mereka hanya melakukannya sekali. Sasuke berusaha memberi sugesti positif pada kesimpulannya. Bukannya Shikamaru dan Ino pernah tak sengaja juga melakukannya beberapa kali tanpa pengaman? Dan pemuda Nara itu bilang tak ada masalah setelahnya. Tentu itu berlaku juga untuknya dan Hinata, 'kan? Tentu saja.

.

.

.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja ya?"

Ino mengerutkan kening mendengar celetukan Sakura yang duduk berhadapan dengannya di meja kantin, "Apanya?"

"Hm, itu … Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata," sahut gadis bermarga Haruno itu dengan nada mengambang tanda tak yakin.

Mendengar itu hanya membuat Ino memutar matanya dengan ekspresi bosan, "Bukannya selalu begitu, ya? Kapan dia tidak menancapkan matanya pada Hinata?"

Hinata yang duduk tepat di samping Sakura hanya mendengus kecil dan tetap melanjutkan makannya tanpa berminat ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"Tidak—bukan itu maksudnya. Hanya saja … aneh, dia menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi berbeda dari biasanya, seperti .…" Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencoba menganalisis penglihatannya.

Ino yang mulai penasaran akhirnya ikut memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat langsung apa yang dimaksud Sakura dengan memandang langsung ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah meja kantin yang terhalang beberapa meja dari tempat mereka, tempat bercokolnya Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Dan hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi Ino untuk menganalisis arti tatapan itu, dengan seringai aneh dipalingkannya kembali kepala untuk menatap Sakura dengan wajah menahan tawa.

Dan setelah melakukan kontak mata beberapa saat dengan Ino, akhirnya Sakura mengerti dan membelalakkan matanya, "_Oh shit_! Kalian melakukannya Hinata?"

Hinata yang mencium gelagat tak baik dari nada tanya itu memilih untuk tak menyahut dan terus menunduk menghindari bombardir Sakura sekaligus tatapan dari sosok yang menjadi topik mereka sedari tadi.

"Lagi, tepatnya." Koreksi Ino sambil terkikik.

"Ino!" Akhirnya gadis Hyuuga itu membuka suaranya.

"Pantas saja tatapannya aneh. Dia terlihat seperti ingin—err, memakanmu bulat-bulat Hinata." Dan mendengar itu meledaklah tawa Ino dan seketika membuat Hinata melototkan matanya ke arah gadis bersurai kuning itu.

"Bisakah kita menghentikan pembicaraan ini?" ucap Hinata dengan nada memohon dan dilengkapi wajah merona karena malu.

"Kenapa? Yaahh, inikan topik menarik," sahut Sakura dengan nada kecewa. "Tidak kusangka, ternyata Sasuke semesum itu. Kukira kejadian dulu itu hanya kecolongan saja. Kau bahkan bilang tidak ingin melakukannya lagi, 'kan?"

"Bu-bukan, aku—" Hinata gugup, dia ingin menjelaskan alasannya.

"Bodoh! Sasuke juga normal, tentu dia tidak akan tahan kalau berduaan terus dengan gadis kesayangannya. Dan Hinata jelas takkan sanggup menolaknya, 'kan?" sahut Ino sambil menyeringai dan tak mempedulikan wajah merona gadis di hadapannya. "Kau ini yang aneh, Sakura. Bukannya kau yang paling sering bergonta-ganti pacar, kenapa hal begini saja sulit mengerti?"

Sakura merengut mendengar perkataan sahabat kecilnya. "Aku kan belum pernah melakukannya, wajar saja, 'kan?"

"Makanya, mulailah serius kalau berhubungan. Supaya kau belajar memahami bagaimana isi kepala anak laki-laki. Jangan baru beberapa minggu pacaran langsung putus. Mana sempat kau mengenal mereka dengan baik. Apalagi hal-hal seperti ini."

"Aku kan cuma ingin mencari yang terbaik," kilah Sakura. " Memangnya aku seperti kalian yang punya _bodyguard _tetap sejak dulu?"

"Nah, Naruto itu apa?" sahut Ino dengan mata melotot tak mengerti dengan argumen sahabatnya.

"Ah, dia mah tidak masuk hitungan," jawab Sakura sambil mengibaskan rambut cantiknya dengan sengaja.

"Kau ini keterlaluan, dia itu kan—"

Hinata mendesah lega saat menyadari topik sudah berganti dengan cepat. Sekilas dia tersenyum tipis saat sahabat-sahabatnya tak lagi menjadikan hubungannya dan Sasuke sebagai topik utama di meja kantin ini. Karena kalau itu terus berlanjut, entah bagaimana Hinata harus meresponnya. Ini terlalu sensitif … tak nyaman .…

Sekilas dilirikkannya mata ke arah Sasuke di seberang meja. Pemuda itu menangkap tatapan Hinata. Hanya sekitar tiga detik, Hinata langsung memalingkan pandangannya. Wajahnya memanas. Sudahkah dia bilang kalau pemuda itu sangat berbahaya? Lagi-lagi Hinata merutuki kebodohannya karena terlambat memasang perisai untuk menghindari pesona pemuda itu. Dia terbuai. Lagi-lagi.

.

.

.

Hinata menelan ludah. Ada yang aneh. Tatapan itu berbeda. Sosok itu menatapnya sarat dengan emosi yang tak disukai oleh Hinata. Dia kesal kalau sudah melihat ekspresi itu diraut wajah orang dihadapannya ini.

Jadi inikah alasan kekasihnya bersikap aneh seharian ini? Pemuda itu memang jarang bicara, tapi tak pernah dia sebisu hari ini. Kenapa memangnya? Apa ada sesuatu yang dilewatkan Hinata sampai bisa tak mengetahui penyebab kekasihnya mulai bersikap aneh?

Oke, Hinata paham betul maksud tatapan itu. Jelas itu hanya ditujukkan untuknya seorang. Tapi penyebabnya?

Hinata memang penasaran saat melihat gelagat aneh Sasuke sejak pagi tadi mereka berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Tapi dia memilih bersikap biasa, menunggu sampai Sasuke mengatakannya langsung. Dan tak berhasil, pemuda itu tetap bungkam dengan segala aksi diamnya. Hinata gerah, dia tak suka kalau Sasuke mulai bersikap seperti itu.

Maka digunakannya lah cara itu. Balas mendiamkan pemuda itu, bersikap tak acuh dan senampak mungkin menghindarinya. Dan voila! Seperti biasa, Sasuke terpancing. Dia jelas semakin geram dengan aksi penghindaran Hinata.

Dan Hinata hanya tinggal menunggu, dan kemudian dengan sengaja menghilang dari sekitar Sasuke dengan dalih tak enak badan, bersembunyi di ruang UKS. Meskipun dia juga tahu, bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tak bisa menemukannya dipenjuru sekolah ini. Pemuda itu selalu punya mata dimana-mana.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Hinata yang sedari tadi kesusahan menelan ludah ketika mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu UKS dengan tangan bersidekap di dada dan menatapnya tajam. Hinata terdiam dan mensyukuri bahwa sekarang hanya mereka berdualah yang tengah menghuni ruang kesehatan ini. Jadi kalau mulai terjadi hal diluar prediksinya, tidak akan menjadi masalah besar.

"Kenapa menghindariku?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, "Siapa yang menghindari siapa?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu. Aku hanya—"

"Mendiamkanku? Seperti batu?" sahut Hinata dengan nada suara yang sudah meninggi. Kembali ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan raut kesal yang malah hanya dibalas ekspresi datar oleh Sasuke.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Hinata."

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau mulai bersikap seperti ini, Sasuke. Apa susahnya sih memberitahuku kalau memang ada sesuatu?" lanjut Hinata kembali memalingkan kembali wajahnya menghindari tatapan tajam kekasihnya.

Sasuke menghela napas dengan kasar, dipejamkan mata sejenak untuk menetralisir kemarahannya, "Kemana kau kemarin sore?"

Hah? Hinata mengerutkan kening dan menatap lagi ke arah Sasuke, "Ke toko buku, 'kan?"

Sasuke menajamkan pandangan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu UKS yang tadi sudah dikuncinya dari dalam, "Yang kumaksud setelah itu."

Oh, bagus sekali. Jadi ini sumber masalahnya? Ck, Hinata mulai menggerutu dalam hati. Mulai lagi. Kekhawatiran berlebihan. Dan orang sialan mana yang sudah bersedia menjadi mata-mata Sasuke untuk mengawasinya kemarin?

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah pertemuanku dengan Sasori, kuberitahu saja kalau kami bertemu tidak sengaja kok. Dia sedang _hunting_ buku juga di sana."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dengan tidak senang, "Hanya itu? Bagaimana dengan pergi ke kedai _ice cream_ bersama dan dia yang mengantarkanmu pulang?"

Hinata sedikit terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Kenapa dia sampai tahu sedetail itu? Tidak mungkin Sakura yang mengadukannya. Tidak, jelas Sakura yang memintanya diam saja agar tidak menjadi masalah akibat pertemuannya dengan Sasori. Astaga, Hinata benar-benar ingin mencekik siapapun itu yang menjadi kaki tangan Sasuke untuk mengawasinya.

"Aku perginya dengan Sakura, makan _ice cream_-nya juga bertiga. Bahkan Sakura juga diantarkan pulang. Apa anehnya?" ucap Hinata dengan raut ketidakmengertian dan kesal yang bercampur aduk.

"Dan dia mengantarmu paling akhir, begitu?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan perlahan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah ranjang tempat Hinata duduk.

"Tentu saja karena rumahku yang paling jauh, 'kan? Astaga, kenapa sih harus diributkan seperti ini? Kau mulai lagi Sasuke. Aku tidak suka ini."

"Dan aku lebih tidak suka lagi kau tidak menceritakan padaku terkait itu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang sudah direndahkan dengan sengaja. "Aku sengaja diam, menunggu kau mengatakan langsung. Tapi seingatku tadi malam kau bahkan tidak mengangkat teleponku."

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ini sudah mulai tak nyaman. Dipejamkannya mata sejenak sebelum melanjutkan argumennya. "Oke, _fine_. Maaf, tadi malam aku tertidur cepat. Tapi tidak harusnya kau bersikap semenyebalkan itu kan seharian ini? Seakan-akan aku memiliki kesalahan besar."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tahu maksudmu, tapi ini mulai berlebihan, Sasuke. Kau mempermasalahkan hal yang tidak penting. Dan itu semua bagiku seperti kau sedang berusaha mengekangku," ucap Hinata dengan kontrol pemilihan kalimat yang menipis karena diliputi kekesalan.

"Bukan begitu maksudnya," Sasuke semakin mendekat dan berusaha meraih tubuh mungil Hinata, "Aku—"

Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke dengan tak sadar dan melanjutkan kalimat tak terkontrolnya, "Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Kekhawatiran berlebihanmu … Mungkin ada baiknya menenangkan diri dulu. Menjaga jarak, mungkin?"

**Deg**

Sasuke terdiam. Benar-benar terdiam dengan kedua tangan melayang di udara karena penolakan Hinata, dan ditambah kalimat terakhir Hinata yang seketika membuatnya beku di tempat.

_Oh crap_! Sekarang Hinata menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke. Dengan mulut sedikit ternganga dia memandang Sasuke dengan kebingungan yang mulai menyadarkannya. Hinata melakukannya. Dia mengacaukannya.

"Kau… akan ...," Sasuke mengucapkan beberapa kata itu dengan berbisik penuh nada kesakitan, "Meninggalkanku?"

Hinata melihat ekspresi kengerian itu .…

"Oh, tidak—bu-bukan itu maksudnya Sasuke." Dengan tergesa digerakkannya tubuh untuk mendekat ke arah pemuda itu dan meraih tubuh itu ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Meninggalkanku, 'kan?" Lagi-lagi nada penuh getaran, "Kau akan melakukannya."

"Tidak! Tidak! Sasuke. Bukan itu—"

"Seperti mereka .…"

Hinata merasakan Sasuke mulai lepas kendali. Dirasakannya pemuda itu bahkan tak membalas pelukannya, hanya berdiri penuh ketegangan dengan mata tak fokus.

Hinata benar-benar marah sekarang dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia membuat Sasuke merasakan ketakutan itu lagi. Tidak! Dia tidak mau kekasihnya seperti ini. Dia tidak mau Sasuke terlilit kelemahannya lagi. Mereka sudah berusaha keras menangani ini, jangan sampai kacau hanya karena kecerobohannya.

"A-aku tadi hanya emosi. Itu tidak benar, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," rintih Hinata dalam dekapannya. Dia mulai menangis dan Sasuke masih tak bergeming.

Dengan paksa Hinata meraih wajah Sasuke dan memfokuskan di depan wajahnya. Dengan berurai air mata dia berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran pemuda itu dengan nada suara sarat permohonan, "Aku mohon Sasuke, i-itu tidak benar. Aku tidak akan pergi .…"

Sasuke melihat itu. Atensinya mulai fokus pada butiran airmata itu. Dia mengerjapkan mata menatap wajah kesedihan Hinata. Apa-apaan ini? Apa dia lagi yang membuat gadis itu mengalirkan airmatanya?

"Hinata?" Dengan tergesa dipelukkan gadis itu dengan penuh emosi. Ditenggelamkannya tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya.

Menyadari bahwa Sasuke-nya sudah mulai tersadar, Hinata hanya bisa membalas pelukan itu dan mulai terisak dengan hebatnya. "Sa-Sasuke … maaf … ma-maafkan aku .…"

"Hinata … Tidak, jangan sayang … Aku—" Sasuke tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dadanya sakit, kenapa dia harus melibatkan Hinata dalam kondisi ini lagi? Apa dia belum cukup kuat untuk menghindari hal macam ini lagi?

Sasuke mengambang. Dia masih kehilangan pegangan meskipun kesadaran sudah kembali padanya. Dia tahu Hinata tadi hanya emosi, tapi tak dikiranya efeknya akan semengerikan ini. Dengan menggeram penuh emosi, disisipkannya kepala di perpotongan leher Hinata. Dihirupnya aroma khas gadis itu dengan rakus, berharap itu bisa segera menenangkannya. Dan tentu saja itu berhasil, deru napasnya perlahan teratur, isakan Hinata pun mulai tak terdengar lagi. Entah berapa lama mereka berpelukan, yang jelas mereka sadar bahwa hanya itu yang dibutuhkan sekarang ini. Saling menenangkan.

Tak berapa lama, Hinata melonggarkan pelukannya untuk kembali menatap wajah Sasuke, manik kelam itu menatapnya dengan sendu, dan Hinata tahu dia harus lebih meyakinkan pemiliknya. Maka dengan perlahan digerakkan bibir untuk mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan lembut, berusaha menyalurkan penenangan bahwa dia tidak akan kemana-mana, tidak akan meninggalkannya. Mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Dan Sasuke menerima penyaluran rasa itu dengan sukarela, dibalasnya kecupan gadis itu dengan pelan. Meskipun akibat dari sisa emosi yang tersisa akhirnya merubah kecupan manis itu menjadi lumatan keposesifan dan dengan cepat menggelegakkan hasrat keduanya tanpa terkontrol lagi.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka di atas ranjang terdekat. Hinata membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya, membelai punggung pemuda itu untuk meredakan gemetar tubuhnya. Dan melarutkan dirinya ke dalam kubangan perasaan membuncah yang ditawarkan Sasuke padanya. Lalu lagi-lagi, membiarkan pemuda itu mengusainya, untuk kesekian kalinya .…

.

.

.

_**Beberapa minggu kemudian...  
**_

Hiashi menatap putrinya dengan dahi mengerut. "Kenapa sedikit sekali sarapannya, Hinata?"

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjapkan mata menatap pandangan heran ayahnya, "Tidak selera, ayah."

Mendengar itu, Hanabi—adik Hinata—yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya memutar bola mata. "Biasa, yah. Diet, mungkin?"

"Sembarangan!" sahut Hinata dengan kesal mendapati tatapan mengejek adiknya.

"Untuk apa diet? Badanmu sudah bagus, sayang," ucap ibunya yang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Aku tidak diet, bu. Hanabi saja yang seenaknya menyimpulkan," sahut Hinata sambil melirikkan mata ke arah adiknya dengan tatapan jengkel. Dan melihat itu hanya membuat ayah mereka tersenyum tipis mendapati kedua putrinya saling memicingkan mata.

"Kalau begitu habiskan sarapanmu," lanjut ibunya.

"Ah, aku—Hm, bolehkah makan roti saja?" ucap Hinata dengan nada permohonan yang membuat ibunya ikut mengerutkan kening.

"Ini makanan kesukaanmu, Hinata."

"Aku agak sedikit mual dari bangun tidur tadi, bu. Dan melihat kuah ini semakin membuatku tak enak perut," keluh Hinata.

"Kau sakit, sayang?" sahut Hiashi dengan nada kekhawatiran yang nampak.

"Tidak, yah. Aku hanya—"

"Itulah akibat terlalu rakus memakan_ ice cream_. Kakak bahkan menghabiskan segentong _ice cream_ sendirian tadi malam sebelum tidur, yah."

"Hanabi!" Adiknya ini kapan sih bisa menjaga mulutnya?

Hiashi terkekeh pelan. "Kebiasaan. Tapi memang ada hubungannya mual dengan banyak makan es krim?"

Ibunya pun ikut tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan Hanabi tapi memilih untuk segera menghentikan percakapan ini sebelum mereka terlambat untuk berangkat beraktivitas. "Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa, Hinata makan roti saja. Biar ibu siapkan."

"Terimakasih, bu," sahut Hinata dengan tatapan sayang pada ibunya. Sebenarnya dia sedikit aneh dengan dirinya, sajian sarapan pagi ini adalah menu favorit Hinata. Sup ayam. Tapi entah mengapa sejak dia menuruni tangga dan mencium aroma masakan itu, maka mual di perutnya semakin menjadi, padahal tadi saat di kamar mandi tidak separah ini.

Hinata membaui aroma yang membuatnya mengerut tidak suka, dan itu berasal dari makanan berkuah itu. Hinata cukup mewarisi bakat memasak ibunya sehingga dengan gampang dia menebak bau bawang putih dari sup itulah yang membuat perutnya bergejolak. Apalagi saat dia membayangkan mengunyah salah satu irisannya, ya ampun, seandainya tidak ada ayahnya di meja makan itu, maka dengan tidak sopannya dia akan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan susu cokelat yang baru ditenggaknya.

Tapi dia menahannya, dengan cara menjauhkan mangkok kuah itu dan berdalih tak selera makan. Bahkan ini bukan pertama kalinya mual tak jelas itu datang di pagi harinya. Kenapa dengan tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini?

"Oh ya, bu. Bisakah nanti malam kita memakan sup tomat?" _Hell no!_ Bukannya dia sedang tak ingin menyantap apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan bawang putih?

Hana—ibu Hinata—mengerutkan kening mendengar permintaan putrinya yang tiba-tiba, "Apa Sasuke ingin makan malam di sini?"

"Eh, tidak. Hm … aku saja yang sedang ingin makan itu. Bolehkan?"

Hana menatap Hinata sejenak, tapi kemudian memilih tersenyum lembut menyetujui permintaan putrinya. "Tentu, sayang. Ibu akan menyiapkan bahannya."

.

.

.

"Bisa berhenti sebentar di mini market, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke yang tengah fokus menyetir mobil menuju apartemennya, "Aku tiba-tiba ingin minum jus."

"Ada jus tomat di kulkasku."

"Tidak! Aku sedang tidak mau itu!" ucap Hinata dengan sedikit kesal yang datang dengan tak jelas, "Aku mau jus jeruk."

Sasuke yang mendapati nada bicara Hinata tiba-tiba berubah naik hanya mengerutkan kening heran. "Oke, kita mampir." Lanjutnya lagi mencoba menenangkan kekesalan Hinata—dan Sasuke bingung apa penyebabnya—yang tiba-tiba tampak di wajah gadisnya.

Dan bertambah heran lagi saat gadis itu bersikeras tidak ingin ditemani masuk ke dalam toko untuk membeli jusnya. Bahkan mengancam akan membatalkan acara makan malam mereka kalau Sasuke tetap mengikutinya. Kenapa dengan gadis itu? Seharian ini _mood_ aneh-nya benar-benar menguji kesabaran Sasuke. Tapi dia sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan Hinata dan memilih mengabulkannya, membiarkan gadis itu membeli jusnya sendirian.

"Segera telepon aku kalau butuh sesuatu."

"Hm," sahut Hinata cuek dan segera membuka pintu mobil meninggalkan Sasuke di mobilnya. Ini aneh, Hinata bahkan terus menggerutu dengan sikap menyebalkannya seharian ini, entah kenapa dia mudah tersulut emosi, apalagi kalau sudah bersama Sasuke, seakan semua yang dilakukan pemuda itu terlihat menyebalkan di matanya. Padahal tak ada kesalahan apapun yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Dengan cepat, ditelusurkannya diri menuju _counter_ minuman dingin yang menyediakan jus instan, berdekatan dengan _counte_r makanan ringan yang terlindungi dua sosok perempuan. Mereka sedang asyik berbicara dengan semangat, dan Hinata sedikit heran melihat kehebohan itu.

"Makanya … aku senang sekali. Dan bodohnya malah suamiku yang duluan menyadari kehamilan ini," ucap seorang wanita muda itu sambil mengelus-elus perut datarnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar mengalami _morning sickness_ itu?" sahut wanita di sebelahnya dengan nada semangat, "Muntah-muntah, pusing, mual dan sebagainya seperti di TV-TV?"

Wanita yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil merona, "Bahkan aku mulai bersikap aneh. Kau tahu, kalau malam hari aku akan melarang suamiku tidur di sampingku, tiba-tiba aku kesal padanya tanpa sebab. Dan anehnya besok pagi aku malah tidak ingin dia pergi ke kantor. Ingin bersamanya seharian. Dia bahkan hanya bisa geleng-geleng saja menghadapiku."

"Wah, ya ampun … aku kapan bisa mengalami itu, ya?"

"Ah, aku tidak mengatakan itu menyenangkan loh. Aku juga harus repot bolak-balik kamar mandi karena merasa ingin buang air kecil terus," keluh wanita yang menyatakan diri hamil itu.

**Deg**

Hinata mendengarnya. Sejelas-jelasnya. Dia bahkan terdiam mematung di depan lemari pendingin minuman dengan mata terbelalak. Dengan kesusahan dia menelan ludahnya dan mulai menulikan telinga dengan segala bentuk suara di sekitarnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, otaknya mulai terkuras karena dipaksa pemiliknya untuk mencerna percakapan kedua wanita itu dalam waktu singkat.

Mual? Muntah? Pusing? Selalu ingin buang air? Bahkan Hinata mengalami hal yang lebih spesifik lagi dari itu. _Mood swing_-nya … keinginan lidahnya yang macam-macam tapi dengan nafsu makan yang bertentangan … Dan kekesalannya yang sering muncul tanpa sebab ….

Dia bahkan belum mendapatkan waktu period-nya bulan ini. Ini sudah lewat satu bulan lebih sejak terakhir kali dia mengalami menstruasi.

Seketika Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, mengabaikan sepenuhnya dengan kotak jus jeruk yang sejak tadi diidamkannya. Matanya mengabur, karena mulai tertutupi genangan airmata yang mulai bermunculan akibat emosi yang tiba-tiba menyerobok dengan hebatnya.

Oh Tuhan … Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin ….

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**_Terimakasih banyak untuk responnya:_**

_Risu-YUI, tiff, Anne, GobletDraconis, Uchiha Megha-Hime, Mamoka, gifha aulia, pororo90 unlogin, Rei Atsuko, eurekabigail, lina tyolina, Hee – chan, Syuchi Hyu, Dwi-widya94, hikaru, Fumiko Miki NaSa, hanna uzumakki, yuki, aindri961, re, Hyde'riku, Po, chan, kensuchan, CloverLeaf Ifa-chan, Guest, Hyou Hyouichiffer, yui, GD, sushimakipark, Arcan'sGirl, uchihapachira, Anne990401, RisufuyaYUI, chipana, MayLeo, misda023, n, rara, rara, Lulu, Guest, MalaJaeWook, Guest, wiendzbica732, dinarock35, Aprilia Yasir, Guest, hikaru, dan mungkin silent readers._**  
**

* * *

_**Thanks for reading**_

_18 July 2014_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: UNCONDITIONALLY** © ookami

_**Warning!**__ AU, Out of Character, Drama, Typo(s), etc._

**_Saya kadang mengerutkan kening kalau tanpa sengaja membuat cerita yang susah dicerna logika. Maunya yang natural aja. Tapi yah—kadang sebuah drama butuh dari sekedar logika dan kenyataan. Dan saya mungkin kebablasan. Bagi siapa saja yang mau meluangkan waktu membaca fict ini—Terimakasih banyak._**

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"_Aku hamil ..."_

"Hah?"

Tidak ada yang bisa membuat emosi Sasuke naik dalam sekejap selain mendengar isakan itu. Isakan Hinata—tidak peduli penyebabnya apa, Sasuke akan memasang siaga satunya saat hal itu menimpa Hinata. Kalau dalam keadaan biasa mungkin dia akan segera menajamkan seluruh inderanya untuk bisa segera merespon ataupun membalas atas sumber isakan itu di bibir Hinata. Tapi kali ini berbeda, dua kata pengiring itu membuatnya linglung. Mengosongkan otak di atas rata-ratanya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Janggal.

"_A-aku hamil, Sasuke." _

Dan cicitan terbata itu melengkapi kejanggalan di otak Sasuke. Membuatnya mengerjap polos layaknya Naruto saat sahabatnya itu diminta menjawab soal Fisika yang diperintahkan Mr. Sarutobi. Membatu sesaat sampai kemudian otaknya kembali bergerak seperti rutinitasnya, bahkan berkali lipat dari biasanya untuk memutar dan mencari sebab kalimat itu bisa terlontar dari gelombang suara Hinata di saluran telepon itu.

Tidak lama. Hanya sekian detik, bahkan hanya beberapa kali isakan lagi dari Hinata, dan Sasuke berhasil menemukan penyebabnya. Mengartikannya dengan fakta kongkrit. Hinata hamil. Ya, apalagi?

Gadis itu menghilang setelah istirahat pertama dengan dalih kondisi tubuh tak sehat. Memilih diantarkan Ino untuk pulang ke rumah saat Sasuke tengah sibuk dengan praktikumnya di laboratorium. Sasuke cemas, tapi dia tahu Hinata benar-benar sedang tidak fit dan sedikit lega saat menduga gadis itu sudah di tempat teramannya—rumah. Meskipun sedikit mengeryit saat meneliti ketidaksehataan Hinata yang tergolong tak biasa.

Wajah pucat lebih dari hari-hari sebelumnya, menolak makan, dan membuat Sasuke harus menungguinya di depan toilet terjauh saat gadis itu memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya berupa cairan. Dan itu tidak hanya terjadi satu atau dua kali, tapi sudah berlalu berhari-hari dan Hinata menolak untuk memeriksakan diri. Hanya berargumen terserang masuk angin dan kebanyakan makan es krim bersama Hanabi.

Hal lainnya. Permintaannya yang macam-macam. Seringnya gadis itu marah dengan alasan tak jelas—_mood swing_. Dan postur tubuh yang terlihat berbeda dari minggu-minggu sebelumnya. _Shit!_ Jangan menganggap remeh kemampuan otak Sasuke. Sebebal apapun dia, sebenci apapun dia dengan Mr. Orochimaru, tetap saja tak pernah ada sedikitpun materi pengetahuan alam yang dilewatkannya saat guru itu menjelaskan di depan kelas, terlebih yang berkaitan dengan sistem kerja tubuh manusia. Dia bahkan selalu menyimak hal-hal itu dari penyampaian gurunya sedari SMP.

Maka dari itu, tak sedikitpun keraguan saat kalimat itu terlontar dari suara Hinata. Dia tahu, gadis itu tidak sedang bercanda. Terlebih Sasuke tahu benar penyebab utama kebenaran itu. Dia mengingatnya, pengaman itu tak digunakan saat beberapa kali mereka melakukannya di waktu-waktu terakhir.

Benar. Hinata hamil. Tentu saja.

"Hinata. Kau dimana? Di rumah?"

Sasuke mencengkeram ponselnya dengan kuat saat membayangkan Hinata tengah terisak dengan segala fakta itu. Sendirian. Dan Sasuke cukup bisa mengontrol diri saat memutuskan bahwa yang dibutuhkan mereka saat ini adalah bertemu. Mencerna ulang semuanya. Pelan-pelan. Bersama.

.

.

.

Sasuke memukul dasbor mobilnya dengan keras, menghamburkan beberapa item yang sebelumnya duduk manis di sana. Napasnya terengah menahan emosi. Isi kepalanya memanas saat tidak mendapati Hinata di rumahnya, beruntung di sana hanya ada pembantu rumah tangga, jadi belum perlu melibatkan Hyuuga yang lain. Ditambah lagi ponsel gadis itu yang sudah di-nonaktifkan. Sasuke tidak habis pikir, kenapa Hinata malah bersikap kekanak-kanakan saat situasi begini. Bersembunyi darinya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba memutar otak sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Shikamaru.

"Tanyakan pada Ino dimana Hinata sekarang."

"…"

"Lakukan saja, Shika! Sebelum aku yang memaksanya bicara!" Sasuke tidak berhasil menjaga nada bicaranya kalau dengan Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara itu salah satu yang mengenalnya luar-dalam, tak perlu ada benteng di antara mereka.

"…"

"Hubungi aku. Segera!"

Kalimat terakhir sebelum pemuda itu menyalakan mesin mobil dan meluncur menuju tempat prediksinya.

.

.

.

Hinata masih menyimpannya, tidak mengatakan pada Ino. Terbukti pada raut Ino yang menatapnya marah saat Sasuke melewatinya di ruang tamu menuju kamar gadis itu di lantai atas. Raut itu terlampau sering dilihatnya saat Ino kesal karena kesedihan Hinata kalau sedang bermasalah dengan Sasuke, mungkin itu jugalah alasan yang digunakan Hinata untuk mengkamuflase kondisi mereka saat ini. Entah Sasuke harus menghela napas lega atau apa ...

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan. Jangan membuatnya menangis lagi!"

Sasuke mengabaikan nada ancaman Ino dan mengerling tak kentara pada Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri dengan siaga di samping kekasihnya untuk bersiap mengamankan hal yang dianggapnya akan sangat merepotkan kalau itu sampai terjadi.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kemarahan Ino, yang dipikirkan sekarang hanya Hinata. Bagaimana rupa gadis itu sekarang? Bagaimana kondisinya? Sedikit ragu saat Sasuke ingin meraih gagang pintu kamar Ino untuk membukanya. Isi kepala dan perasaannya berkelana ke sana kemari, meraup informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dan mencoba menggapai rencana masa depan yang akan ada di hadapinya saat memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan menemui gadis Hyuuga itu.

Jangan berpikir berlebihan. Ketenangan Sasuke dipermukaan jelas tak sepenuhnya mengimbangi isi di dalamnya. Dia tetaplah hanya seorang remaja tanggung biasa. Ketakutan itu ada, kelinglungan jelas masih mengiringinya. Tapi dia juga tahu, Hinata tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk segala kekacauan ini. Gadis itu butuh Sasuke untuk membenahi kekhilafan mereka. Dan Sasuke harus menjadi _leader-_nya. Tidak ada pilihan.

Lalu saat atensinya sudah menangkap satu-satunya warna indigo di ruangan itu. Dengan hilang sadar dan tak terkontrol, disergapnya pemilik surai itu dengan emosi berkecamuk. Meringis nyeri melihat kekasihnya meringkuk menyedihkan di sisi ranjang dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir saat mendapati Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sasuke menyumpahi dirinya—dalam hati, dengan kata terlaknat yang bisa diingatnya. Bagaimana bisa satu-satunya orang yang ingin dilindunginya di dunia ini malah nampak tersiksa di hadapannya? Dan itu karena dirinya.

Hinata terisak, tubuhnya bergetar. Bahkan pelukan Sasuke yang biasanya selalu ampuh mengamankan hatinya kini tak berefek apapun. Dekapan itu hanya semakin mengingatkannya akan kekacauan yang telah mereka perbuat. Tapi Hinata juga tak punya pilihan, hanya Sasuke lah yang bisa diajaknya untuk berkompromi atas masalah besar yang tengah menimpa mereka sekarang.

"Sasuke, ba-bagaimana ini? A-aku—"

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab. Kita lahirkan bayinya."

Hinata tercekat. Cengkeramannya di punggung pemuda itu melemah. Ini bukan main-main. Secepat itukah dia mengambil keputusan?

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Maaf …."

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Hinata untuk menyembunyikan kegetiran suaranya, tidak ingin menambah ketakutan Hinata dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"S-Sasuke …."

"Aku—"

"Tidak!"

Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke dalam sekali hentak. Airmata terus mengalir di pipinya meskipun sekarang mata bulat itu tengah melotot pada Sasuke dalam sorot ketakutan. "La-lahirkan?" Hinata mulai menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia paham maksud kalimat Sasuke sebelumnya. Bertanggung jawab. Jangan dikira dia tidak mengerti apa penjabaran dari kata itu.

Demi Tuhan. Dia masih SMA. Mereka masih SMA. Sebentar lagi malah akan segera menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke memintanya untuk membiarkan pemuda itu bertanggung jawab? Melibatkan dirinya. Keluarganya. Sekolahnya. Masa mudanya. Tidak! Hinata tidak menerima solusi ini. Dia jelas menolak.

Dan Sasuke sudah memprediksi ini. Meskipun tetap saja tak bisa memproteksi hatinya yang mencelos saat melihat penolakan itu dari Hinata.

"Ini satu-satunya jalan, Hinata."

"Tidak! Ja-jangan gila, Sasuke! Belum ada beberapa jam kau mengetahui ini, dan se-sekarang memutuskan hal itu!? Demi Tuhan—" Hinata mulai menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dengan kacau, "Aku saja yang sudah—" Terus saja dia menggeleng sembari mencengkeram perutnya, "Ini—tidak diharapkan."

Entah kenapa kemarahan Sasuke mulai berontak muncul saat kata terakhir itu diucapkan Hinata. "Kau hamil, Hinata. Aku tahu dan tidak akan menyangkalnya. Dan itu adalah anakku." Sasuke mengucapkannya dalam desisan tajam.

"Tapi kita tidak pernah menginginkan ini!" Dan Hinata memilih lebih dulu memuntahkan kemarahannya, "Aku tidak menginginkannya, Sasuke!"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, tangannya mengepal. Menahan sekuat tenaga. Asalkan Hinata tidak mengucapkan hal yang berkaitan dengan meninggalkan dirinya. Maka amarah apapun akan mati-matian diredamnya. Membiarkan gadis itu mendominasi rasa frustasi mereka. Mengalah.

Dilirikkannya mata ke arah sebelah jemari Hinata yang menggenggam erat sebuah _test pack_, "Percuma mengatakan itu. Kau pikir apalagi yang bisa kita lakukan selain—"

"Ada! Masih ada solusi lain." Hinata masih terengah dengan emosi dan airmata di pipinya, "Ki-kita bisa—gugurkan. A-Aborsi saja!"

Sasuke tersentak.

"Sialan kau, Hinata! Bermimpi saja sana! Itu anakku. Jangan coba-coba kau—" Sasuke mencengkeram kedua lengan atas Hinata dengan tangan kokohnya, "Kau yang akan kubunuh duluan kalau berani melakukan itu." lanjutnya dengan mendesis dan menyatukan kening mereka dengan penekanan.

Hinata terdiam. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak melihat tatapan mematikan itu dari mata Sasuke. Jelas itu bukan ancaman, tidak main-main. Hinata tahu itu saat manik kelam itu seakan siap mengulitinya.

Jeda beberapa waktu, sampai akhirnya Sasuke menghela napas dan memilih kembali merengkuh tubuh gemetar Hinata dalam pelukannya. "Jangan biarkan kita melakukan hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi dari ini, Hinata."

Hinata tahu pikiran gilanya tadi jelas keterlaluan.

"Dia bernyawa. Bayinya—" Sasuke merasakan ada sumbatan daging di tenggorokannya saat ingin mengatakan nama objek itu, "Dia hidup. Anak kita."

Dan tubuh Hinata meluruh seketika saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir Sasuke. Dia tahu. Demi apapun, dia yang paling tahu hal itu. Dia yang merasakannya, sesuatu yang mulai tumbuh di tubuhnya. Dan sesuatu itu menuntut untuk segera diberikan atensi berlebih dari pemiliknya. Dia tak bisa memberi waktu banyak bagi mereka untuk segera menentukan kelanjutan hidupnya. Menuntut sebuah keputusan. Disambut atau disingkirkan.

.

.

.

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening saat mereka sampai di atap sekolah dan mendapati banyak puntung rokok bekas berserakan di sekitar tubuh sahabatnya yang tengah duduk bersandar di dinding yang terlindungi cahaya matahari.

"Kupikir kau berhenti merokok sejak bersama Hinata."

"Wah, _teme_. Tidak ajak-ajak kau ini." Naruto menggeser tubuh Shikamaru untuk segera bergabung bersama Sasuke menghisap batangan nikotin gratisan yang tergeletak di lantai.

Sasuke yang mendapati gerombolan itu menerobos tempat persembunyiannya hanya mendengus tapi tahu tak punya kuasa untuk mengusir mereka. Pernyataan menyindir dari Shikamaru bahkan tak dibiarkannya menambah kekacauan pikirannya.

Gaara yang kepekaannya hampir setara dengan Shikamaru memilih diam dan melirik Shikamaru untuk mencari tahu penyebab kumatnya sikap introvert Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Shikamaru menghela napas, lagi-lagi dirinya yang harus bertindak duluan.

"Hinata terlihat mencarimu tadi."

_Bullshit!_ Sasuke tahu itu bohong. Karena nyatanya, mereka—Sasuke dan Hinata—saling melakukan aksi penghindaran beberapa hari ini. Seperti robot, tetap bersama saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah tapi minim bicara dan berusaha saling meminimalisir interaksi. Jadi tidak mungkin celetukan Shikamaru tadi adalah kebenaran. Gadis itu menjauhinya, dan Sasuke tidak berniat mencegahnya.

"Apa hari itu terjadi sesuatu?" Shikamaru masih berusaha memancing, langsung menyodorkan fakta kecurigaannya. Jelas dihari Sasuke menjemput Hinata di kamar Ino bukanlah hari biasa, karena Shikamaru harus membekap mulut Ino agar tidak ikut campur saat Hinata keluar kamar dengan mata bengkak dan wajah pucat tak terkira. Bahkan harus repot melakukan banyak aksi agar pacarnya itu tidak ikut campur dan membiarkan sejoli itu menyelesaikan apapun yang sedang menimpa mereka.

Tapi Shikamaru juga cukup tahu bahwa ternyata masalahnya tidak seringan biasanya, karena dia dan Gaara bisa melihat perubahan drastis dari pasangan itu setelah kejadian di rumah Ino—terlebih kelakuan Sasuke. Mereka khawatir.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Sebebal dan secuek apapun pemuda Namikaze itu, dia cukup sadar diri untuk diam dan menahan celetukannya saat dilihatnya Shikamaru sedang berusaha memancing sahabat Uchiha-nya untuk bicara. Dalam diam, dia hanya menghisap rokoknya dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangan pada objek selain Sasuke, menyerahkan urusan macam ini pada yang lainnya. Tapi siap siaga untuk mendengarkan.

Dan Sasuke tahu, tiga orang disekitarnya itu terlalu bebal untuk diminta _'tidak usah ikut campur urusanku'_. Orang-orang itu tahu bagaimana cara menghantui Sasuke agar merespon keingintahuan mereka. Dan untuk masalah kali ini, Sasuke sadar dia butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara—sekedar pendengar, mengingat tidak ada yang bisa diharapkannya selain gerombolan itu.

"Aku membuat masalah. Memangnya apalagi?" Akhirnya Sasuke menyahut dengan ambigu setelah mendiamkan pertanyaan Shikamaru selama beberapa saat.

"Sekacau apa sampai membuatmu berniat merusak paru-parumu sendiri dalam hitungan hari?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menendang beberapa bungkus rokok di lantai dekat kaki Sasuke. "Dan kudengar semalam kau mabuk-mabukan. Kukira sudah tobat."

Dengan jengkel Sasuke menajamkan matanya ke arah Naruto yang terlihat gelabakan dan terus menghindari tatapannya. Benar-benar bermulut besar.

"Beberapa hari ini ka—"

"Berisik!" Sasuke melempar rokok di tangannya dengan kasar. Dicengkeramkannya kedua tangan di helaian rambut gelapnya dengan frustasi. Matanya terpejam, seakan mencoba menahan semuanya dalam satu kesakitan di setiap helai rambut yang ditariknya.

Shikamaru yang tahu kalau Sasuke sudah terpancing hanya menghela napas dan memungut sebatang rokok yang tergelatak di lantai, menyalakan dan menghisapnya dengan santai. Menunggu Sasuke memuntahkan segalanya.

"_Te-teme_. Kau—"

"Diam! Sialan kalian!"

Sasuke berdiri dan bergerak cepat untuk meraih kursi di pinggiran pagar pembatas dengan beringas. Mengangkatnya lalu menghempaskannya dengan kalap ke lantai. Menendang. Mengumpat. Berteriak. Berkali-kali. Sampai akhirnya kursi kayu itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi dan menyisakan Sasuke yang terengah-engah dengan tubuh merosot di pagar pembatas. Membuat teman-temannya terdiam menyaksikan kebrutalannya, tapi tak berniat mencegah.

"Bicaralah. Kalau itu bisa meringankan." Dan Gaara yang sedari tadi diam memutuskan untuk menuntaskan pancingan Shikamaru.

Sasuke masih terdiam dalam dunianya. Menunduk dengan tangan kembali mencengkeram rambutnya sendiri.

"Hinata hamil."

Naruto yang duduk dengan jarak terjauh seketika membatu saat mendengar ucapan lirih itu dari mulut Sasuke. "Hah?" Dia bahkan kesusahan ketika melirikkan matanya ke arah Gaara dan Shikamaru yang turut terdiam saat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Hamil." Lanjut Sasuke masih dengan kepala tertunduk dan berbisik lirih, "Anakku …."

"_Oh shit!"_ Naruto yang tersadar duluan dengan maksud rentetan yang diucapkan Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan rokok di tangannya tanpa sadar. "Mati kau, Sasuke!" ucapnya dengan nada yang kontras dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Kenapa bisa?" Wajah Gaara masih sedatar biasanya, tapi dia jelas ikut terkejut. Dia tahu Sasuke bukanlah pemuda yang suka bersikap sembarangan, temannya itu teliti dan serius. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat Hinata hamil dengan tingkat kewaspadaan tinggi yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Tapi Gaara juga lupa bahwa Sasuke sama sepertinya, manusia biasa. Kelalaian itu hal yang wajar, kan?

Sedangkan Shikamaru lebih memilih membelokkan pertanyaan berbau tuntutan dari Gaara dengan penyataan pribadi. "Pantas dia terlihat tidak sehat beberapa hari ini."

"Aku menghancurkannya."

Shikamaru harus kembali menghela napas, "Bodoh. Bukan begi—"

"Aku menghancurkannya, Shikamaru!" teriak Sasuke dengan nada frustasi. "Dia menderita dengan kondisi ini. Dia bahkan—Brengsek!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengumpat dan melempar potongan kursi yang tergelatak di dekat kakinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Sasuke mendongak untuk memandang Shikamaru yang kini sudah berdiri tegak di atasnya. Berpikir apa dia harus meninju wajah pemuda Nara itu sampai berdarah karena beragam pertanyaan menjengkelkan itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya hari itu di rumah Ino, Sasuke? Kau menjanjikan apa?" Namun Shikamaru tidak peduli dengan sorot tajam Sasuke dan memilih frontal untuk bertanya langsung ke inti masalah. Dan Sasuke langsung tertampar telak dengan pertanyaan itu. Tersentak dia saat menyadari maksud pertanyaan Shikamaru yang jelas menjadi momoknya beberapa hari ini.

"Tanggungjawab."

Jawaban Sasuke hanya berupa bisikan lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar telinga Shikamaru yang seketika langsung memejamkan matanya saat mendengar itu.

"Kau sadar apa artinya itu, 'kan?" desisnya lagi dengan nada berat.

Sasuke tak berniat menjawab lagi. Dia kembali ke dunianya. Memulai lagi pengelanaan kebimbangan hatinya. Mengabaikan umpatan dari Naruto. Tak bereaksi dengan tepukan dukungan dari Gaara dan Shikamaru di bahunya. Dan memilih diam di atap sekolah sepanjang sisa jam pelajaran tanpa berniat bertemu muka lagi dengan kekasihnya.

Terlihat pengecut, memang. Tapi Sasuke benar-benar merasa di titik terbawahnya. Janji itu tetap berlaku. Pertangungjawaban. Tapi ketakutan akan ketidaksiapaannya untuk melindungi Hinata terus menghantui, terlebih sikap penolakan gadis itu yang semakin memperparah kepercayaan diri Sasuke.

Perkembangan situasinya tidak sesuai rencana, sedangkan waktu terus berjalan. Kehamilan Hinata akan segera tertampak tapi sikap ambigu gadis itu menahan Sasuke untuk segera mengambil keputusan cepat. Dan Sasuke tidak menerima solusi 'pelenyapan' dalam hal ini. Tapi dia juga tak kuasa memaksa Hinata mengikuti keinginannya. Sasuke tidak ingin menekan Hinata lebih dari ini.

Demi Tuhan. Sasuke hanya ingin keputusan yang terbaik untuk mereka—dirinya, Hinata, dan … bayi mereka.

.

.

.

Hinata merasakan pusing di kepalanya mulai berkurang. Dia menghela napas lega dan kembali mengangkat gelasnya untuk meminum air pemberian Sakura—sebelum gadis itu kembali ke lapangan untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga bersama teman sekelas mereka. Hinata memaksa Sakura untuk meninggalkannya di UKS sendirian, mengingat bahwa dia hanya butuh istirahat sebentar karena pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

Dan sekarang dia terduduk di pinggiran salah satu ranjang di UKS. Sendirian. Beberapa kali Hinata menghela napas seakan ingin berusaha membuang semua beban dan ketakutan yang selalu mengikutinya beberapa minggu ini. Ya, sejak kejadian di rumah Ino beberapa minggu lalu, hubungannya dengan Sasuke berubah drastis. Seperti layangan. Belum ada keputusan.

Ketika bersama mereka seperti orang asing. Terlalu sering untuk saling mendiamkan. Lebih tepatnya Hinata yang enggan untuk mengungkit-ungkit masalah mereka, dan Sasuke mungkin terlalu pengecut untuk memancing kembali emosi Hinata. Sehingga mereka hanya bisa diam. Menunggu. Menunggu bom waktu terlempar untuk meledakkan mereka bersama-sama. Kesadaran yang diliputi kebodohan.

Kenyataannya, Hinata hanya berusaha untuk mengulur waktu. Dan petakanya, ternyata sang waktu tak pernah menghiraukan segala permohonannya. Karena tepat saat dia akan meletakkan gelas minum di samping dispenser UKS, saat itulah sesuatu menampar kesadarannya akan keputusan yang harus segera diambil.

Hinata terdiam, ada yang bergerak di perutnya. Satu kali. Selang beberapa detik. Dua kali. Hinata tercekat, seketika mulutnya ternganga dan gelas di tangannya sukses bersentuhan dengan lantai akibat pegangan yang terlepas. Hinata membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan lainnya menangkup perutnya sendiri. Tidak bisa dicegah, airmata mulai menghiasi pipi pucatnya. Berbagai macam rasa mulai memenuhi dirinya. Kaget, takut, tercengang, heran, dan… takjub? Benarkah tadi sesuatu di tubuhnya tengah bergerak? Seakan memulai aksinya untuk meminta perhatian sang ibu yang selama ini terus berusaha menyangkal keberadaannya.

Oh tidak! Hinata kalap, seketika dengan tergesa diambilnya ponsel di kantong seragam. Ini tak bisa menunggu lagi.

Dia mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Tidak diangkat. Hinata merintih. Terus dia mengulangi untuk menghubungi orang itu. Sepenuhnya melupakan kalau sekarang jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Tentu saja orang itu pasti sedang di kelasnya. Dan tepat panggilan keempat, akhirnya panggilannya direspon.

"_Hinata?"_

"Sa-Sasuke."

"_Kau kenapa?"_

"Dia—ba-bayinya, Sasuke." Terus Hinata terisak dan merintih dalam waktu bersamaan. Bahkan sekarang tubuhnya sudah merosot di lantai dengan sebelah tangan masih di atas perut. "Dia bergerak-gerak di perutku. Bagaimana ini? A-aku takut."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Sasuke. Suara Hinata bergetar terus memanggil nama pemuda itu, tapi tetap tak ada respon dari seberang saluran telepon. Sampai akhirnya Hinata sadar bahwa sambungan mereka sudah terputus. Maka semakin deraslah tangis Hinata, dilemparnya ponsel miliknya dengan frustasi. Dicengkeramnya perut sambil meringkukkan badannya di lantai, terus menangis. Entah untuk berapa lama, sampai akhirnya pintu UKS terbuka dengan keras dan seketika tubuhnya terlingkupi dengan sosok yang lebih besar. Sosok itu menariknya untuk duduk tegak dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan erat sarat emosi.

"Hinata." Suara Sasuke tak kalah bergetarnya seperti milik Hinata sebelumnya. "Kumohon, biarkan aku …."

Hinata semakin terisak lagi saat tubuh kokoh Sasuke menyentuh dirinya, dan bisikan itu membuatnya menggelengkan kepala dengan frustasi. Berharap waktu terulang kembali. Memberi mereka kesempatan untuk mencegah. Sebuah harapan kosong. Dan terlambat ….

.

.

.

Dan prahara berikutnya semakin tak terhindarkan. Memaksa untuk melibatkan yang lain.

"Hinata? Kau di dalam?"

Hinata membuka matanya saat mendengar ketukan dan panggilan ibunya di pintu kamar. Dengan gontai dilangkahkannya kaki untuk membuka pintu. "Ya, ada apa, bu?"

Hana—Ibu Hinata—menatap putrinya dengan wajah muram dilengkapi genangan air di pelupuk matanya.

"Ibu kenapa?" Hinata sedikit heran melihat tampilan ibunya yang terlihat sangat aneh.

"Keluarlah. Ayah ingin bicara." Usai mengucapkan itu ibunya berbalik dan meninggalkan Hinata yang memilih mengekorinya di belakang dengan perasaan heran bercampur waswas.

Dan ketika kakinya sudah mencapai ruang keluarga tempat ayahnya menunggu, seketika Hinata terdiam saat melihat sedang bersama siapa ayahnya di sana. Dia terbelalak, kakinya melemah, dan jantungnya teremas seketika saat melihat Sasuke bersimpuh di lantai dengan kedua tangan mengepal di kedua lututnya. Pemuda itu mendongak pelan untuk menatap Hinata dengan raut tak terbaca.

Jelaslah semuanya. Wajah muram ibunya. Gestur tegang tubuh ayahnya. Dan Hanabi yang bersembunyi di sudut ruangan dengan wajah tak kalah muramnya dengan sang ibu.

Bibir Hinata bergetar. Matanya kembali memanas. Kegelapan mulai kembali menutupi pandangannya. Sebelum dia bisa merespon tatapan Sasuke, tubuh gadis itu ambruk. Menyisakan teriakan Sasuke dan ibunya yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**_Terimakasih banyak juga untuk responnya._**

**_Sungguh berarti. Membuat saya nyengir gaje karena senang saat membacanya:_**

_RisufuyaYUI, eurekabigail, uchihapachira, Guest, Little lily, Dwiwidya94, Rei Atsuko, Orange's Caramel, Hee- chan, tiff, HimeLov, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Hyde'riku, Chikako Fujiki, Sadness Angel, NatsumeAoi, Guest, Devonne, Vampire Uchiha, kensuchan, suli hime, Cahya LavenderUchiha ELFishy, Uppie Lupz, hana, Po, V3Arra, Mala137SHL, Guest, anita-indah777, chan, dinarock35, yui, yuki, hikaru, Lyan HimePyon, Eternal Dream Chowz, avrillita97, n, Uchiha Mega-Hime, rara, misda023, MayLeo, Minji-blackjack, Dark Side, sani-nuraeni71, wiendzbica732, sushimakipark, Hinataholic, kaasihhime, Guest, desy-dhilotra, re, Fumiko Miki NaSa, Arum Junnie, hikaru, astia morichan, Luluk Minam Cullen, saitou-senichi, CloverLeaf as Ifanaru, dan mungkin silent readers._

* * *

**_Mind to review?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_28 August 2014_

_-kakam-_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: UNCONDITIONALLY** © ookami

_**Warning!**__ AU, Italic for flashback, Out of Character, Drama, Typo(s), etc._

_Terinspirasi dari beberapa bacaan keren di wattpad—jadi jangan heran kalau merasa familiar dengan beberapa plot—ditambah kejadian nyata di sekitar kehidupan saya saat masih berseragam._ _Bagi siapa saja yang mau meluangkan waktu membaca fict ini__**—Terimakasih banyak.**_

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Hinata terpaku. Ruangan itu tak bisa dikatakan rapi, karena nyatanya meja dan beberapa pecahan benda berserakan di lantai. Seperti ada yang baru mengamuk di sana.

Ia menatap sosok yang tengah terbaring di sofa hitam. Hinata menggigit kedua bibirnya menahan tangis saat nampak dipenglihatannya bahwa kondisi fisik sosok itu telah babak belur. Bercak darah tertampak di seragam sekolahnya dengan wajah tertutup lengan yang sengaja diletakkan di atas mata.

Hinata menghembuskan napas dan berlalu ke arah dapur untuk mencari peralatan P3K. Kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk bersimpuh di lantai di depan orang itu.

Sosok itu tersentak ketika menyadari sentuhan lembut di ujung bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Hinata?" Dengan sedikit erangan ia bergerak duduk dan menggapai jemari Hinata yang tadi menyentuhi wajahnya yang penuh luka.

Mereka bertatapan dalam diam. Orang itu dengan sorot ambigunya dan Hinata masih dengan mata berairnya.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke …." Hinata menunduk dan menyibukkan diri untuk menyiapkan kapas dan kasa untuk luka pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Neji hanya melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya sebagai seorang kakak."

Hinata tak bisa menahan lagi. Ia terisak. Airmata tak tertampung lagi. Bahkan ia tak peduli saat seragam penuh bercak darah milik Sasuke menempel di kulit wajahnya saat pemuda itu memeluknya.

Awalnya ia heran saat mendapati Ino mendesak mengantarkannya ke apartemen Sasuke. Dan menjadi ketakutan saat mendengar kabar bahwa Neji—kakaknya—tengah mengunjungi tempat yang sama. Jelas itu bukan kunjungan biasa. Kakaknya yang tengah kuliah di luar kota datang menemui Sasuke? Dan Hinata cukup bisa memprediksi apa yang tengah terjadi di sana sebelum kedatangannya.

Dan saat Hinata tiba, Neji sudah tidak di sana. Hanya ada Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Gaara yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi di basemen apartemen itu. Mereka membiarkan Hinata untuk menemui Sasuke sendirian.

Lalu Sasuke? Ia hanya menghela napas. Tak berharap sebenarnya Hinata mendapati kondisinya seperti ini. Meskipun tak dipungkiri, ia merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya seketika menghilang saat jemari mungil gadis itu menyentuhi kulitnya.

Dan selama pelukannya di tubuh bergetar itu, Sasuke tak berniat bicara banyak. Hanya mendekap dan mengusap helaian lembut kekasihnya. Berusaha meyakinkan kalau ini semua bukan apa-apa. Ia tak apa-apa. Mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Bahkan sampai tangisan Hinata mereda dan luka Sasuke sudah diobati olehnya, mereka tetap bungkam dan hanya berinteraksi dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mendengar sesuatu yang tak lazim di telinganya.

"Kau belum makan?"

Hinata yang pura-pura sibuk membereskan peralatan P3K hanya menunduk dan menghindari tatapan Sasuke di wajah meronanya.

"Jangan begini, Hinata. Tidak baik untuk—"

"A-aku sudah makan dua jam lalu. Tapi …." Hinata malu mengatakannya.

Sasuke menghela napas dan sedikit kesulitan menarik ujung bibirnya yang terluka. "Kau makan bukan untuk dirimu sendiri. Dia juga—" Sasuke masih belum terbiasa dengan objek ini. Terdengar aneh dikosakatanya, "Tadi sepertinya Naruto membelikan sesuatu, akan kusiapkan. Kau harus makan lagi."

Sasuke beranjak perlahan dengan tubuh kaku menahan sakit. Tapi geraknya terhenti saat lengannya dicekal oleh Hinata. "Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri, kau ganti baju saja." Gadis itu berucap lirih sambil menggiring tubuh Sasuke menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke menurut dan saat Hinata berbalik menuju dapur ia kembali memanggil Hinata. "Kau sudah menyiapkan barang-barangmu? Aku akan—"

"Sasuke." Hinta enggan membahas ini. "Istirahatlah, kita bicara nanti." Dan ia bergerak cepat menjauh untuk menghindar. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya menatap kepergiannya dalam diam dan diliputi rasa bersalah yang kembali menyeruak.

.

.

.

_Hiashi tidak ingat pernah melakukan dosa besar sampai harus mendapat balasan seperti ini. Seorang pemuda tanggung yang teramat dikenalnya sedang bersimpuh dan memohon ampun dengan alasan tak masuk akal._

_Hinata hamil? Putrinya akan punya anak?_

_Benar-benar omong kosong! Kurang ajar sekali Sasuke membuat lelucon macam itu. Hiashi bahkan hampir saja menganggap ini semua hanya akal-akalan pemuda itu agar bisa menjerat Hinata untuk memilikinya, mengingat Hiashi tahu betul seluk beluk kehidupan keluarga Uchiha dan paham seperti apa peran Hinata bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha._

_Tapi, semua asumsi sesaat Hiashi terbantahkan saat putrinya keluar dari kamarnya dan memandang manik pucat miliknya dengan tatapan horor tanpa rekayasa. Putrinya ketakutan, menatapnya dengan permohonan maaf tak terkira yang seketika langsung dapat dimengerti Hiashi dengan mudah._

_Semua itu bukan omong kosong. Sasuke sedang tidak bercanda._

_Bahkan kabar mengerikan itu difaktai dengan penjelasan Dr. Tsunade yang memeriksa Hinata saat ia pingsan di ruang tamu. Dokter keluarga Hyuuga itu mengatakan bahwa kehamilan putrinya mungkin sudah mencapai minggu ke-15. _

_Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin ia dan istrinya sampai tak menyadari hal itu? Oke, istrinya memang pernah berkata Hinata bertingkah sedikit aneh. Tapi bukannya istrinya juga yang bilang kalau Hinata sedang dalam masa puncak pubertasnya? Tak masalah kalau postur tubuh yang sedikit lebih gempal dari biasanya._

_Tidak! Bukan itu alasan utama kenapa sampai Hiashi sulit mempercayai kabar ini. Karena pada kenyataannya, ia sangat percaya dengan keberadaan Sasuke di samping putrinya. Hiashi tak pernah bermasalah saat mengetahui Hinata bersama Sasuke, karena ia tahu pemuda itu memang sosok yang serius dan nampak sangat melindungi Hinata sedari dulu._

_Tapi kejadian ini?_

_Hiashi hancur. Ia tak berkutik saat putrinya tersadar dari pingsannya dan berlutut memegang kakinya meminta maaf dengan deraian airmata. Mengakui kekhilafan yang dilakukannya bersama pemuda Uchiha itu. _

_Hiashi tak bisa bicara dalam waktu lama. Ia menjauhkan diri dari keluarganya dan beranjak ke kamar dengan linglung. Bahkan saat sang istri memeluknya dengan airmata bercucuran, Hiashi tetap tak berkutik dan hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dalam diam._

_Tapi Hiashi tetaplah kepala keluarga. Ia tetap seorang ayah yang teramat mencintai putrinya, dan merasa sangat perlu memberi peringatan pada mereka. Maka dengan kondisi getir dan hati yang tersakiti, Hiashi memaksa dirinya untuk mengambil keputusan hari itu juga. _

_._

_._

"_Menikah."_

_Tanpa sadar Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Mencoba meminta kata itu diulang kembali, karena ia tak begitu yakin._

"_Kau harus menikahi Hinata."_

"_Ayah—"_

"_Aku pengambil keputusan di sini!" Hiashi tak ingin istrinya turut campur. "Dan kau datang ke sini meminta solusi, 'kan?"_

"_Paman, aku benar-benar minta maaf."_

"_Aku tidak butuh maafmu. Kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa, Sasuke! Kau menghancurkan masa depan putriku!"_

_Sasuke terdiam. Tidak membantah. Tidak keberatan dengan semua tuduhan itu. _

"_Bagaimana mungkin kau—" Hiashi benar-benar kesulitan menahan emosinya, ingin ia mencekik pemuda di hadapannya itu seandainya tidak ada tangan Hana yang memegangi lengannya dengan erat, "Kau menghilangkan kepercayaanku padamu."_

_Sasuke kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Tak berani lagi menatap Hiashi. Ini satu-satunya momen yang membuatnya merasa menjadi manusia paling rendah sedunia. Kepercayaan dirinya merosot. Akibat dari kehilangan kepercayaan dari lelaki yang selama ini turut andil menjaganya saat tak ada satu keluarga pun yang mendampingi._

_Kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu jelas sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga. Dan Sasuke menghancurkan tembok kepercayaan itu. Sungguh, ia tak pernah berniat membuat Hiashi tersakiti seperti ini. Ia juga tak mengharapkan ini._

"_Kalian sudah berani memutuskan melakukan aktivitas itu, berarti kuanggap sudah siap menanggung resikonya." Hiashi tidak ingin memutuskan ini. Tapi harus! Kedua remaja itu harus tahu apa yang telah diperbuat mereka. Meraka harus belajar bertanggungjawab._

"_Kuserahkan Hinata padamu. Nikahi dia, karena aku tidak ingin anak itu terlahir tanpa orangtua yang terikat dengan sah."_

"_Ayah!" Hana tak kuasa menahan jeritannya. Keputusan itu terdengar tak masuk akal baginya._

"_Tidak perlu menunggu sampai anak itu lahir ataupun kalian lulus sekolah. Secepatnya! Kau urus pernikahanmu dengan Hinata."_

_Tapi, paman. Sekolah Hinata—"_

"_Itu akan jadi urusanmu! Kau yang sekarang akan menanggungnya. Kau harus pikirkan sendiri masa depan kalian."_

_Sasuke tercekat. Benar-benar tak berkutik untuk membantah. Ia tahu, hanya dengan melihat sorot mata itu dari Hiashi, keputusan sudah diambil. Final. Dan Sasuke tak kuasa menentang itu. Memang sudah seharusnya. Tak ada yang salah dari keputusan Hiashi. Ia lah yang harus bertanggungjawab atas semua kekacauan ini. Tidak ada pilihan lain._

_Maka dengan kaki bergetar, sesaat setelah Hiashi beranjak untuk meninggalkannya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menemui Hinata di kamarnya. Mengatakan keputusan final dari ayahnya, dan membiarkan kemejanya basah dan lecek akibat cengkeraman Hinata yang meraung di dadanya saat mendengar keputusan itu._

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi di atap sekolah. Shikamaru tak perlu berpikir saat ingin menemui Sasuke di sekolah. Sahabatnya itu masih melakuakan aktivitas yang sama. Membolos dan menghabiskan waktu menghisap batangan nikotinnya.

"Kakashi mulai curiga. Sudah berapa kali kau tidak mengikuti pelajarannya?"

Sasuke mengurut pelipisnya, "Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi."

"Jangan begini Sasuke. Terlalu mencurigakan. Guru itu mulai bertanya yang macam-macam pada Naruto. Kau harus bersikap biasa kalau tidak ingin membuat Hinata terkena masalah."

Tidak ada tanggapan berarti dari Sasuke.

"Kami sudah siapkan seperti permintaanmu. Lusa mungkin tidak akan ada masalah."

"Terimakasih, Shika. Kalian—Maaf, aku—"

"Tidak perlu berlebihan. Kami temanmu, jangan sungkan begitu." Shikamaru mengambil rokok di tangan Sasuke dan menghisap untuk dirinya sendiri. "Pikirkan saja langkah berikutnya."

Jujur saja. Shikamaru maklum dengan kondisi Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak ingin membayangkan seandainya saja dirinya yang berada di posisi itu, apalagi dengan kondisi keluarga Sasuke yang tak stabil. Makanya, selama ia dan teman-temannya masih sanggup, mereka akan membantu Sasuke semampunya. Berharap beban pemuda itu terangkat meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Hinata sakit lagi?"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah sambil menengadahkan kepala dengan mata tertutup, "Sudah agak baikan. Tapi ayahnya tak mengizinkannya sekolah dulu."

"Dulu? Kau tidak bilang padanya kalau—"

"Belum, Shika. Kabar pernikahan ini saja membuatnya _shock_. Aku …."

"Kau harus mengatakannya. Dia akan semakin bingung nanti kalau kau terus menunda mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Shikamaru menghela napas lagi. "Jangan berpikir terlalu keras. Belum tentu tanggapannya seperti prediksimu.

"Aku mengenalnya, Shika. Dia punya banyak mimpi, dan aku mungkin mengacaukan semuanya."

"Kau tidak menghalangi mimpinya, hanya meminta menunda. Dan itu hanya sampai anak kalian lahir. Dia akan mengerti."

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya dalam diam. Tak lagi berniat memberi tanggapan. Mencoba menyerap dan meyakini sugesti positif yang diberikan Shikamaru padanya. Berharap itu lah yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dengan keras untuk menahan tangis. Jemarinya yang mendingin saling meremas di pangkuannya. Ini benar-benar ironi. Tidak seperti impiannya.

Upacara pernikahan yang diadakan hanya di ruang keluarga Hyuuga dengan tamu seadanya, keluarga dan teman-teman dekat. Bahkan tak satupun keluarga dari pihak Sasuke yang hadir di sana. Hinata tak sempat bertanya kenapa, karena ia sendiri sibuk mengatasi resah di hatinya saat akan menghadapi upacara janji setia mereka.

Bukan seperti ini yang diharapkan Hinata. Menikah dengan diiringi ekspresi tegang dan penuh kecewa dari hampir seluruh anggota keluarganya. Jelas itu bukan momen yang membahagiakan. Terlebih lagi dengan pandangan simpati dari teman-teman dekatnya, sungguh bukan itu juga yang diinginkan Hinata saat ia akan menikah.

Suasana saat ini jauh dari kata suka cita. Semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat tanpa ada gangguan berarti, atau lebih tepatnya sama sekali tak berkesan. Hinata dan Sasuke mengucapkan janji setia mereka dalam kekakuan meskipun Hinata bisa merasakan genggaman penuh keyakinan dari Sasuke di jemarinya. Tapi tetap saja, mereka diliputi ketidaknyamanan.

Pernikahan ini memang sengaja dirahasiakan. Permintaan Hiashi, dan langsung disepakati Sasuke dengan cepat. Selain orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu, maka tidak ada yang tahu perihal pernikahan mereka, bahkan kehamilan Hinata. Hanya keluarga Hyuuga, Sasuke, dan teman-temannya—Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, Ino, dan Sakura.

Tanpa berkata banyak, Hiashi bahkan meminta Sasuke membawa pulang Hinata hari itu juga setelah upacara pernikahan dilaksanakan. Melepaskan Hinata dan meminta Sasuke menggantikan posisinya sebagai pelindung utama putrinya.

Neji protes keras, tapi tetap tak bisa melawan keputusan ayahnya yang terlanjur bertekad memberi pelajaran kepada Sasuke dan Hinata. Meminta mereka untuk bertanggungjawab atas kekhilafan mereka.

Hinata hanya bisa menangis saat dengan berat hati menyeret kopernya dan berpamitan pada ayah dan ibunya. Sekali lagi memohon maaf dengan ucapan terbata. Ia tahu, ayahnya tak akan menarik keputusan itu. Dan rasa bersalah membuatnya tak bisa protes lebih dari ini. Ayahnya masih menganggapnya anak saja patut disyukuri.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam dan tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk menenangkan Hinata. Yang dilakukannya hanya merangkul gadis itu dalam diam dan membiarkan Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya saat berada di dalam mobil. Memberi waktu pada diri mereka sendiri untuk bersiap memulai semuanya, kehidupan baru mereka. Sendirian. Tanpa dukungan keluarga.

.

.

.

"Kau belum ada makan apapun dari tadi, Hinata."

Hinata tak menyahut, ia masih sesegukan dan memeluk lututnya dalam diam di sofa apartemen Sasuke, menatap ke arah balkon.

"Hinata—"

"Aku tidak lapar, Sasuke!" Hinata berseru dengan keras.

Sasuke menghela napas, itu ucapan pertama Hinata sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di apartemennya. Dan Hinata memulainya dengan nada histeris.

"Kau lapar, dia juga. Kalian butuh makan."

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan 'dia' dulu!?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan nanar. "A-aku tidak ingin—aku bingung, Sasuke!"

"Tidak. Kita harus membiasakan diri membicarakannya. Karena dialah alasan kita menikah hari ini, Hinata."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kau harus menerima kenyataan!" Sasuke harus memberi ketegasan. Hinata harus mengerti. Tidak ada yang bisa dikompromikan lagi sekarang. "Mulai sekarang. Aku dan kau, hidup untuknya. Bisakah kau mengerti ini?" Sasuke meraih wajah sembab Hinata dengan kedua telapaknya, menempelkan kening mereka penuh penekanan, meminta Hinata mengerti.

Dan Hinata merasakan remasan itu lagi saat melihat tatapan terluka dari manik gelap Sasuke. Pemuda itu juga terluka, dan ia harus merutuk dalam hati karena kesekian kalinya kembali mengabaikan itu.

"Ma-maaf. Aku cuma … Sasuke, ki-kita …." Ia hanya bisa meraih tubuh Sasuke untuk meminta rengkuhan penenangan itu. Memeluknya dalam deraian airmata yang kembali mengalir dalam kebingungan isi hati dan kepalanya.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Hinata. Aku bersumpah, akan menjagamu. Jadi kumohon," Sasuke membalas pelukan itu sarat dengan permohonan setengah matinya, "Bantu aku. Kita harus bertahan, demi anak ini."

Hinata semakin tak bisa menghentikan airmatanya. Sakit di dadanya semakin bertambah. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sasuke. Berusaha menyalurkan permohonan maafnya karena beberapa waktu ini telah mengabaikan perjuangan Sasuke untuk membereskan kekacauan mereka sendirian.

Mereka baru memulai. Dan emosi sudah penuh carut marut seperti ini. Entah bagaimana keesokan harinya, Hinata tak berani membayangkannya. Kehidupan rumah tangga yang tak sesuai dengan kondisi kesiapan diri mereka, membuat ketakutan tersendiri bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

"Hm, Sasuke."

"Hn?" Sasuke tak menatap Hinata saat ia tengah sibuk merapikan beberapa barang bawaan Hinata di kamarnya.

"Kita tidak … tidur sekamar, 'kan?" Hinata bertanya lirih dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sasuke terhenyak. Menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang Hinata yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dengan segelas susu cokelat di tangan.

"Tidak. Aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah. Dan kau di sini," ucap Sasuke sambil terus menatap Hinata dengan sorot tak terbaca seperti biasa.

Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sasuke. Mereka canggung. Tak senyaman biasanya.

"Nanti aku akan memindahkan beberapa barang. Kau bisa istirahat dulu, tenagamu terkuras banyak hari ini." Sasuke mengambil sehelai kaos di lemari pakaiannya dan berniat segera keluar untuk memberi privasi pada Hinata, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena pertanyaan lirih itu.

"Apa besok aku sudah bisa sekolah?"

Tak ada tanggapan. Hinata mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke yang beberapa saat tadi tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sasuke sedang menatapnya, dalam diam dan dengan sorot yang seketika bisa dimengerti Hinata. Ia mengangguk pelan sambil mencengkeram gelasnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"A-aku tidak akan kembali ke sekolah la-lagi," ucapnya dengan bibir gemetar, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Hinata … ini hanya untuk sementara sampai—"

"Aku mengerti." Hinata berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Memegang handle pintu dan menolak memandang Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke yang mengerti itu bentuk pengusiran halus untuknya hanya memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum bergerak keluar kamar, dan berhenti sebentar di depan Hinata untuk mengelus kepala gadis itu sekilas. Kesekian kalinya, berharap Hinata mengerti dengan keputusannya.

Ya. Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk menghentikan aktivitas sekolah Hinata. Ia bicara secara khusus kepada wali kelasnya—Kakashi Hatake. Karena ia berpikir Hinata jelas tak memungkinkan lagi melanjutkan studinya dalam keadaan hamil. Bahkan Sasuke harus memohon belas kasihan pada Kakashi agar merahasiakan kehamilan Hinata sebagai alasan utama gadis itu berhenti sekolah.

Lalu dengan bantuan Shikamaru dan yang lain, ketiadaan Hinata di sekolah mereka hanya diartikan sebagai kepindahan gadis itu keluar kota mengikuti anggota keluarganya.

Berat sekali saat memutuskan itu. Sasuke bahkan tak sanggup mengatakannya langsung pada Hinata. Karena ia tahu, gadis itu punya banyak mimpi tentang masa depannya. Ujian sekolah mereka, kuliah sastra-nya, universitas pilihannya. Sasuke tahu semua itu sudah dipersiapkan Hinata sedari dulu. Dan sekarang? Semuanya terasa sia-sia.

Tapi Sasuke tak punya pilihan. Lebih tepatnya, mereka tak punya pilihan. Dan Sasuke tak mungkin juga ikut berhenti sekolah demi toleransinya pada Hinata. Ia harus lanjut. Bukan demi kepentingan sendiri, tapi demi masa depan mereka. Paling tidak Sasuke harus menamatkan SMA-nya supaya bisa melanjutkan step selanjutnya agar bisa terus melindungi dan menjaga Hinata di masa depan.

Ia harus memikirkan semuanya sendirian. Hiashi jelas tak ingin lagi turut campur dalam masa depan putrinya. Sekarang Sasuke yang harus memimpin.

Dan keluarganya? Yang benar saja, Sasuke bahkan tidak ingat ia masih punya keluarga. Mereka terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau. Dan ini adalah pemikiran dangkalnya … kelemahannya ….

.

.

.

"_Aku akan tetap di Konoha."_

"_Sasuke, kau tidak harus selalu sendirian di sini."_

_Sasuke mendengus menatap kakak lelakinya dengan tajam. "Memangnya sejak kapan aku tidak sendirian? Dan kau pikir dia menginginkan aku ikut ke sana?"_

_Itachi menghela napas. "Tidak usah hiraukan dia. Aku akan—"_

"_Dan melihat tatapan bencinya setiap hari? Tidak! Lebih baik aku kelaparan di sini."_

"_Jangan berlebihan, Sasuke!"_

_Ia berlebihan? Sasuke tercengang saat mendengar kata-kata Itachi. "Kau tidak mengerti, Itachi! Kau anak emasnya, dan dia menganggapku sebagai pembunuh!" Sasuke berteriak keras di hadapan kakaknya._

_Itachi terdiam mendengar itu, menatap adiknya dengan sorot luka yang sama._

"_Bukan begitu—"_

"_Cukup! Tidak usah pura-pura menutupinya. Aku muak membahas ini!" Sasuke berlalu dan memilih mengakhiri pembicaraan itu. Meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih menatapnya dengan sorot yang bercampur aduk antara luka, rasa bersalah, kerinduan, dan ketidakmampuan yang juga menyakiti dirinya sendiri._

_Saat ini Itachi terlalu muda. Tak punya kekuatan. Emosinya tak stabil. Dan sayangnya ia terlambat menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah terluka parah saat ia ingin menggapainya. Adiknya terlanjur menutup diri, tersakiti, dan terabaikan karena alasan yang tak satupun dari mereka bisa mengerti kenapa itu terjadi._

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

_**Terimakasih banyak juga untuk responnya:**_

_Shirayuki Ai, Han G Kim, Devonne, phoenix, sushimakipark, n, Rei Atsuko, Katsumi, Guest, Orzz, Hee – chan, uchihapachira__, Mala137SHL, dinarock35, keiKo-buu89, el Ruu chan, Hyde'riku, Dwiwidya94, AL Blue Blossom, Guest, Hinataholic, kensuchan, Virgo24, Shuuhi-sama, tiff, hinatauchiha69, Vampire Uchiha, TanTan Hime-chan, Dark Side, Guest, Po chan, Hinatasasugaa, saitou-senichi, michi hana, cagalli atha zala, CloverLeaf as Ifanaru, wiendzbica732, seichimaru, dtc-susi, Stupid Panda23, hinata, re, Uchiha Megha-Hime, astia morichan, Yuuna Emiko, NatsumeAoi, lavenderIP, R-Daisy, Luluk Minam Cullen, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Imoet seven fadl, ajo-anisyagreey, Penggemar author, himenaina, hinarika, HimeLov, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, dan mungkin silent readers._

* * *

_**Yang terjadi selanjutnya? Reaksi keluarga Hinata? Hiashi merestui? Memukuli Sasuke/mengusir Hinata?**__ Ada di chap ini._

_**Tumben Sasuke dan Naruto nggak brengsek?**__ Sasuke menghamili anak orang loh! Dan Naruto mupeng sama Sakura. Mereka agak bebas dan liar._

_**Seberantakan apa keluarga Sasuke?**__ Akan mulai dimunculkan. Semoga nggak lebay._

_**Sasuke sudah bilang ke ortu Hinata kalau anaknya hamil? **__Sudah._

_**Habis ini ada konflik apa lagi? **__Diusahakan bukan orang ketiga._

_**Ada yang mau 'kick' saya. Karena ShikaIno, kah**__? Hahaha, jangan ya! Saya sayang kamu._

_**Sasuke mau tanggung jawab, kenapa Hinata nolak? Kenapa malah mau aborsi?**__ Dia lagi gugup aja, bingung. Malu2 kucing. Hormon kehamilan. Labil._

_**Kondisi Hinata?**__ Akan baik-baik aja. Ada Sasuke, 'kan?_

_**Ngerasa beban yang ditanggung Sasuke lebih berat? **__Saya sepakat!_

_**Hinata hamil berapa bula**__**n?** Baca chap ini. Semoga nggak bikin bingung. Ini cuma fiksi loh. Hiburan. Harap maklum dikalau menemukan sesuatu yg nggak sesuai fakta lapangan. Tapi dulu temen saya gitu, pas 5 bulanan baru ketahuan dia hamil, sebelumnya tetep sekolah. Fisiknya nggak keliatan kayak cewek hamil._

* * *

_**Mind to review?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_21 September 2014_

_-kakam-_


End file.
